


Not A Pet

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aliens, Different species, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy, Human!Ace, Humans are viewed as slaves, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Marco and Sabo are different species, Other, Physical Abuse, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, another planet, mature content, mentioned past abuse, more tags to be added later, or pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: When Ace was just twelve, he was dragged to a different planet and labelled to be as a slave. Being adopted and pounded for many years, he is found by some bird-like male to become a pet, or slave, once more. Though, could him and this partner of his be different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As this is showing to be popular and wanting updates on it, I have decided to break it up and post chappies! If you follow me on tumblr, then this is the first part I ever posted (with a few minor adjustments)! This is my first Sci-Fi type of story, so be gentle! XD And rated M for mature content later~!
> 
> Enjoy! (while I get the next parts sorted for you all!)

I am on a planet that sees humans as pets, or  _slaves_  rather on most occasions than not. They have their own kinds of pets that are more 'animal' like, sort of resembling cats and dogs back on my home planet—not really resembling appearance, mostly actions. After Earth decided to be practical dickheads to the aliens when they visited when I was barely five, they made it clear we were on war level. So, on occasion they would send covert people on Earth and basically snatch people to help dwindle the population under their noses. Unluckily for them, I had been abandoned by my own species and left out on the streets since younger.

They brought me to this planet when I was just twelve, immediately in the throes of their environment and culture. I had been one of the first few younger humans to reach the area, knowing we needed to adjust to their atmosphere, finding out children take a little longer to get a handle of it. The feeling was crushing when they had thought we were ready and even one kid had his lung collapse from it being too much. It had saved the two of us that were left in that batch, saying they wanted to try it out when adults were usually ready.

We were put in a store after that and put up for sale so anyone could buy us. After I had been bought, pretty quickly too as I had the dusting on my cheeks—freckles—and they liked the quality, I retaliated. I didn't let them  _train_  me like I was a slave, already knowing how to survive on the streets. It became a vicious cycle for me the coming nine years—measuring their calendar with Earth's to get an exact estimate. Pound, adopted, pound, adopted, and then once reaching the pound for this last time, I was marked as vicious.

Lingering in this small single cell like prison with a gel type of glass on one side was leaving me feeling claustrophobic. I couldn't leave the space, but they could enter and leave as they had special things to allow such a thing. They provided us with essentials, but lately my time here has been questionable as the meals for me are infrequent. I have seen them drag others away that are older or aggressive, the creatures dressed in all green, and I worried if that was their way of euthanizing or did they send you off to be labor slave or possibly fighters? I heard about fighter rings from a previous owner and how they did bets on it.

The place becomes rowdy, hearing the muffled  _begs_  to be 'adopted' and I knew someone was looking to buy. It has me grit teeth and stare to the wall across from me as I sit in the small space that you can only sleep curled up on the provided 'bed' that is covered in hay. The pan for your business is pulled out when needed and you just tuck it away under the bed. It helps the smell stay enclosed away, but I still hated it. Also, don't get me  _started_  on the baths since I am marked aggressive and left me only in a pair of pants.

There are two figures by my cell, having me merely flick eyes as I can see them in my peripheral. I bare teeth more while staying huddled to the wall and even through the begs from other humans, I can hear the pound worker—some creature that resembles that of something that belongs in the water with its scales being a blue mixed purple coloring—explain how I was  _aggressive_  and  _vicious_ , that I wouldn't be a good choice. It makes me cringe as they just didn't understand that I didn't want to be a  _slave._  The thought of being forced to do whatever the damn creatures wanted had my skin crawl, especially remembering the punishments for not doing the tasks.

They had left me be, letting me calm down as I noticed that even with doing that I am still tense. I have been since they grabbed and dragged me to be on this planet. The place stays loud and I can only stay in place, wait for it to calm down and maybe nap. Though, I notice them by the cell again, having me gaze fully this time.

Sharp eyes are looking to me curiously, having me stiffen more, noticing his posture match his double iris gaze. Blond hair is on the top of his head, ruffled around with feathers within the locks and he is tall, showing feet to be talons up to his knees. Blue feathers lingering on him, going along shoulders as they continue down arms to hands that show a rough skin like his talons—the skin being that of a soft shade of blue—nails looking sharp on the four fingers with the thumb sitting near the 'wrist' more with a shorter nail. There isn't a shirt, but I noticed how that around this planet it based around your species and what you catered for. The exposed chest looking to be like his 'skin' from his talons and hands, but  _smoother_  and reaching his entirety. Though this smoother skin a soft shade of blue for his skin like his hands and lighter in the middle area of his chest down to his navel. His lower half holds that of a cloth tied around his waist, knowing a lower portion of clothing is usually common with most species. Feathers linger along his thighs and down to where the talons start, noticing them ruffle.

Light blue lips shift as he tilts his head, curiosity seeming to swell in those azure eyes that have an inner iris of grey around the small pupils. It was something I had to get used to, seeing so many different species all coexisting and showing no difference how you looked. It truly was incredible and we could have mingled peacefully if we hadn't of pissed them off. When his lips move again, he is now facing the pound worker, whose eyes widen in shock and begins moving hands a little frantically. From the reactions, no doubt this man was interested in 'adopting' me and it leaves me to grimace.

Especially when they motion him to leave, seeing blue tail feathers with ringlets swaying behind him in a golden color like his hair as he leaves out of my sight. The worker moves to press onto the pillar separating cages and the gas releases into my small room, making me shift anxiously. There was no escaping it and I couldn't hold my breath long enough, gathering from past times. It has me feeling the temporary sluggish effects as they come in to muzzle me, knowing from a previous time, and my wrists were bound together. The black type of handcuffs are locked and connected to a collar, attaching it to my neck swiftly. It leaves my hands sitting to my collarbone, keeping me restricted and they drag me out once reassured I was locked up tightly.

Hearing the noises of exasperation muffled from the other's imprisoned, it was evident they were disappointed for not being picked. I could tell a few even glared, probably knowing the state I was in being of 'vicious' and no doubt a few were here the last time I had been brought in. My mind is still in a haze, knowing the effects last for a good half-hour and they partially drag me along. Getting to the front area, they offer to take me out to the car, mentioning of me being under the drugs influence for the time being, allowing enough time. Of course, they couldn't resist offering to give another dose to be on the safe side.

The thing was, though, the bird-like male showed worry to me as they held under my armpits. A shake of his head is there and mentioned to put me in the passenger side of his car, them already heading for the parking lot with me after he mentioned not needing another dose. The dragging continued as I was soon melting into a cushion in the long hover like car. They ran off something else unlike Earth did, though I am not fully aware as I wasn't told of the world, just what to do in homes.

"Let me buckle you up, yoi." The voice gives a deeper tone—some soft cooing at the end—and has my attention dragged to the creature next to me, noticing the car started and starts floating up off the ground. A hand lines along my bare stomach, having me suck it in away and give a slight growl as it made me nervous. The buckle is fastened, a hand beginning to pet through my hair as those blue-grey eyes view me in worry. "You poor thing, let us take care of you." My glare lingers at him as the vehicle moves to back out and he is pressing to the holographic screen that pops up for him to enter the destination.

When first arriving to the planet, my first 'owners' inserted a language program and it was  _excruciating_. The signals pulsing through my head, having me cry as it felt like someone was bashing my head in. I had been under intensive care for a week after that, them thinking I wouldn't live and commenting they did too much at once for a child. Of course, I didn't know  _every_  language, still finding that barrier on occasions, but I knew the most common ones of this region of sorts.

Nails scraped lightly on occasion as he continues to pet me, having me relax a little into the feel, but not fully. I didn't know his motive and knew people seek so much from humans, finding them to be a  _prize_ —like an accessory they can show off like they have with me at  _parties_. The vehicle moved along their made roads that remind me of solar panels, but knowing it was far from that, and he continued to coax me.

"My name is Marco," the voice fills my ears again as I glance to him with my glare lingering. "There were many names on your papers, but I want to know your true name. Do you still remember it, yoi?" The question surprises me, having me look to him in confusion and clench my jaw with a slow nod of my head. The head tilted, those eyes flickering, the colors sometimes daring to blend before going back to their own sides and I let lips part under the muzzle.

"Ace…" I whisper, noticing him tilt his head back a bit and shifts the eyebrow line on his face though there isn't any 'eyebrows' there.

"…  _Ace_? As the cards of human games?" A slow nod leaves me to answer, noticing as full lips shift to smile. "Very well, Ace. When home, I will take the restraints off, they had me keep them on when leaving. It will also be easier to remove when home, yoi." The vehicle is slowing into a housing area, still amazing me on the buildings having curved designs, being partially underground, or along the lines of more vegetation than walls; all ranging differently by species. "I have a partner, do not be alarmed for when he comes home later." The new information has me curious on what  _kind_  of partner, but didn't delve into that as I was curious on what exactly is going on and what he has planned. For now, I would try the waters to see his intentions and go from there.

The vehicle slowly pulls up to a home along before the sidewalk, having me gaze upon the  _floating_  home. The car lifts higher and moving sideways to park in their garage. Having the home up shows that both, or at least just Marco, is of a flying creature and prefers elevated heights. It wasn't too high, like a home back on Earth, but the first floor starts where the second floor would be on Earth with a walkway easily provided. The home they have here is three stories, noticing there was most likely just one room up top on the third that is dark walled like most of the home. I was helped from the vehicle after it parked and he got out.

"Come on, I know those must be uncomfortable." Marco mentions while helping me into the home, noticing the deeper tones of the decor with accent pieces in brighter colors as soon as we made it in. Though, we had gone to the second floor, noticing the stairs he circled up on and was in a brighter atmosphere with cushions galore and their  _Disk_ —that is commonly a television, but like holographic style—is resting to a type of coffee table.

The windows are large surrounding the home, even downstairs, and giving enough light and I am sitting on a large cushion that is like a pallet shape, but nowhere near being uncomfortable. I am sat up enough for him to begin unlocking me before taking it all away, along with the muzzle. My body gives to laying back as I try to get over my fogged state and he carefully brings back a blanket to set over me.

"Are you hungry, yoi?" I look to him and don't have to say anything as my stomach answers for me, making me flush in slight embarrassment. A chuckle reverberates from him like a bird rolling his cooing and it's a bit soothing to hear. "I take that as a yes. I will get you some and something to drink. When the drug wears off, I will show you the bathroom to wash up." The words linger as he moves to the stairs, giving a slight glance to me from the door frame with a tilt of his head. "Will you be alright, yoi?" The concern nearly has my eyes stinging on how he was acting towards me, but I swallowed it down with a stiff nod of my head.

The silence followed, though I heard water trickling somewhere, maybe a small waterfall and it's peaceful. Thinking that maybe this Marco is different is a nice thought and I try to keep calmer as he hasn't proven anything threatening yet. Most would have by now, or at least sneered at me like I was plainly  _just_  a slave that would lick their feet. In a way, I was thinking that maybe… just  _maybe_  Marco would treat me like how they did with dogs and cats on Earth—an actual pet. Giving a little more freedom and not expecting every chore under the galactical suns to be done like some maid. I don't mind helping, I feel like it helps to give my share, but they always tried to treat me like trash, kicking me around. I have my fair amount of scarring from past homes, no doubt what he noticed when viewing my bare torso.

Sitting up more, my head is clearing and is around the time he comes back up with that same friendly appearance. A round plate that has sections holds food, something seeming to be measured dietary wise, and is held out to me. I carefully grasp to it before pulling it in, grabbing to the spork provided to begin eating. The taste fills my taste buds, having only tasted bland food and the cheapest found from not only at the pound but in previous homes. I begin shoveling it into my mouth, with legs pressing together and toes curling.

"Calm down, it's okay. We have more, yoi." The words come out with his cooing sounds lingering and I could  _cry_  as his hand begins stroking through my hair. "They really didn't treat you well…" The tone is low as I glance to notice him looking concerned before he is smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, we will treat you better. You are such a good boy." Marco mentions, having a feeling swell in me and enjoying the festering it gives me while leaning into the touch a little more as I eat a bit more slowly.

Once I finished my food and took some sips of the vitamin water provided, he showed me the shower where you stand in a type of small basin for and left me to find pants—worrying me slightly since he only has a cloth. The water stayed warm as I scrubbed clean, feeling so amazing on my skin and took in what I could before he came back. When getting out, Marco was there starting to help dry me, having me fester while taking the towel. He had been a little curious, but left me to do it while holding some clothes for me. It was only a pair of pants, sweatpants to be exact, with their type of material being softer than what Earth had. Once I put them on, he helped dry my hair more, having me give soft noises of protest, but couldn't deny the pampering. A brush was even pulled through my hair, my face flushing as he didn't have to, but he did nonetheless.

After it all, he told me the space of the home was free for me to roam and said once I was adjusted, we could go out. Though, he had a slight frown at that and I knew it was because humans must wear something to show who they belong to and some places even require a leash, and  _rarely_  a muzzle as well. I focused on the free roam aspect, Marco mentioning of doing some dishes and I had first started to follow him downstairs. The stairs are large steps and spaced wide enough to have two people stand on the same one, it was kind of nice, and I explored my new territory.

I kept this all in mind like how a cat would be in a new home, getting used to surroundings and noting possible hiding places. There was a bedroom of sorts off the kitchen, being small with a small bathroom. Viewing out the windows, I noticed that their 'backyard' has a small pavilion and below there is a garden laid out—though I could hardly see it. I feel curious, but notice there would be no way down, even off the deck/pavilion area from what I can tell anyways. Heading back up to the second floor, another small bedroom is there, the bathroom separated from this one though, and I notice more clearly on a desk area for work. It seems to be set up for a writer with the papers stacked and a small 'laptop' provided? Possibly? I didn't touch anything and soon head for the stairs again.

The third floor is a bedroom in an octagon shape with windows basically as the walls and the roof was like that as well. In the middle of the room is a large  _nest_ , possibly sticks or twigs of sorts showing around the rim and it is cushioned in the middle; large enough to let almost four people in, but creatures range in size and no doubt Marco took up a bit with his height and wings. The bathroom is the same as I see it through the open doorway, noticing a large basin bath tub and a shower head provided above, reminding me of a rainforest type of one, and a toilet bowl as well. I was a bit confused because it was all windows, but then I remembered it was hard to see in from outside, thinking the windows were somehow tinted or just able to see out, but not in.

Noises reach my ears as I soon make my way down to the second floor, noticing the talking from there. Someone is with Marco and I freeze in the door way at the new individual there with a tail lain out behind him that is swaying with flicks along the ground. The tail looks like it has scales and would remind you of a dragon, but thinner as it matched the size of my forearm. They have a cloth tied around their hips, though with the tail, it has no back part and his shorter statured legs—not by much than how mine are—matched the smooth dark green scales, mostly noticing it to be like that, no texture can be seen from where I stand. The scales go up along his spine, curling out in swirls along the almost skin like looking exterior, showing to be a soft honey color along to the front part of him. Up the spine, the scales extend along shoulders and along his biceps and the back of his forearms. Blond hair is strikingly golden with dark green horns curled back and inwards. The thing that got me most, besides the fact his legs are limber with scales seeming to completely consume them even the dragon like paws, is the crests on each shoulder blade as if something lingers there when the creature wants it there.

"Ace," Marco's voice coos out, finding me with his blue-grey eyes and I stiffen when the other turns towards me.

Green coaxed with honey eyes are gleaming to me in surprise with slits of his pupils, a light blue scar lingers over his left eye and I had noticed it somewhat trailing down his chest and the front of his left arm. Scales linger along from his neck to cover his jaw and chin, lips spared with the honey color and the green scales reach cheek bones and seem to outline around his eyes, except the marred blue scarring takes over its spot. The chest shows his height being mostly torso, green scales spreading from his neck across his sternum in a line, more swirls breaking off from it to mix with that honey scaling. Tension forms in his body, I begin to realize, and I feel the need to shrink away.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, yoi." I flicker eyes to Marco as he looks reassuring and approaching the other, who is clearly confused. "This is my partner, Sabo." The introduction has me view the mentioned man with eyes flicking to see any motive. A hand comes out, Marco trying to coax me closer, but I feel unsure and notice the other hand rubbing to the dragon-like male's back.

Slowly, I shift forward and keep eyes to them both as I am unsure on how this is all going to go. Marco has been kind so far and Sabo kind of just looks confused and a little unsure. I shift a bit more before in range of Marco to pet along my head, the both of them taller than me, though Sabo not so much as Marco. A hand wearily raises and I truly feel like a cat as Sabo begins to pet along my head on the other side. It's soothing and I relax a bit at the attention with eyes stinging at it.

"Are my claws scrapping?" Sabo asks, a gravelling to his tone, as he stops his hand and I stare to him with a shake of my head, a little more tense again.

"Ace was on the Alter list from past failed homes." Marco seems to clarify and I tilt my head at the 'Alter list' part, but it seemed serious as Sabo looks worried to me. His hand returns quickly as I enjoy the pets, knowing this would be embarrassing on Earth, but here it was a natural thing. "I had wanted you to have company, Sabo. Since you are home most of the time while I work outside of the home, yoi." Marco mentions while Sabo is soon moving closer, having me tense while he shifts to begin leading me to a cushion. I merely move onto it with my knees, staring up to him as he ruffles my hair and moves back to Marco. I shift to relax into the cushion, wiggling to get comfortable.

"Thank you," Sabo looks happy and they share a nuzzle against each other's cheek. "Let's find you a spot to sleep," a smile is to me as I gaze to Sabo in slight confusion before feeling a festering with him as well.

They are both nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And please heed the tags! :3

The following week has me adjusting to their home and the two homeowners, liking the attention. I would lay on the cushion near them and if close enough, they would pet me. It brought so much relief in me as I felt myself falling into sleep easily and taking small naps when I could as I was used to doing so from the pound. Sabo really did stay home, which I shortly began to realize in the home they didn't wear their cloths. Nothing private wise is noticeable, as they seem to be a species that 'tuck' themselves away when not necessary and the cloth may be something for those species that possibly do have theirs on the outside or just in general. The pants I wore were a pair picked out ahead of time, Marco buying different sizes before taking the ones not needed back to get me more to stay comfortable around the home.

While staying at the home, Sabo would feed me when his alarms sound for him to eat. A few times when he silenced the alarm and it was lingering for a while, I would remind him to eat. He had been surprised as I said for  _him_  to eat, not me, and he gave me lots of pets with soft praises for that. The praising had caught me off guard, but took them in while trailing with him to the kitchen as he mentioned so.

Being in an environment full of love and kindness had me settling in quickly, noticing how they were staying like that, even when I would be stubborn. They were patient and I had broken down one night alone in my space of the living room bedroom because it felt unreal that I was finding some place to be treated better. I may still be a  _pet_  to them, most likely, but I wouldn't lash out as it is the best place I could have ever gone. Thinking that all those times before are being pushed away as these two were making it all better is unbelievable.

"Help?" Sabo asks as I sit on the cushion next to him, but gave enough space for now as it might be weird for me to be against him in any way.

"Mh," I nod while giving a serious look and he breathes out with his book set to the side.

"That's not necessary…" A frown finds me as I shift a bit to look at him in determination.

"I want to help…" Green eyes flicker, the slit-pupils watching me before he smiles softly with a sigh.

"Okay, okay… Bring the hamper down to the first floor? Just leave it in the laundry room." A grin finds me on the mentioning and I nod while moving to go do the task.

It was a minimal task, pacing myself slowly as it wasn't much and didn't need to rush—plus I was a bit out of rhythm with my physical strength from the lack of doing anything in that small prison before. After getting the task done, I came back to curl up next to him, his hand automatically finding me to begin petting along my head. Eyes didn't tear away from his book as he pets me with a smile lingering. When it had been time to make dinner, I asked to help him instead of sitting and waiting. Again, he had been unsure, but he gave while letting me clean some of the vegetables and helping in stirring some things. When dinner was about ready, Marco had come home and looked a bit surprised.

"Welcome home!" I tell him with a smile as I hold a bowl next to the other homeowner.

"You made it in time, love. We were just about done," Sabo mentions with a smile showing and continues to scoop some food onto another plate, filling up the last spot for it.

"Were you helping, Ace?" Marco asks while moving to the chairs in the dining area, mostly stool-like and for good reason too with their attributes.

"Yeah!" I tell him with a grin as Sabo soon motions for me to put the bowl down. I follow the notion and grab my plate while carrying the drinks, walking carefully after Sabo. Marco helps getting the drinks from me to place them out and I soon find my spot on a stool, noticing Marco perched already by the time I sat. I had noticed the first night that his chair was made specifically for him to rest with talons gripping it while not being too tall to eat.

A joy flourishes through me as Marco talks of his day, and it's so nice to feel a part of it all. Some things he pauses when I show a slight confused face on what he is talking about. They try to explain things to me, saying some places they want to take me one day and talking of them. It all sounds so amazing and they even made a list, Marco using the holographic features of his bracelet to make notes. It was also used for business related with emails and calls or messages. Sabo has one, but doesn't wear it often, he usually leaves it on his desk.

Going out to view this world didn't sound so bad and they always implied when I was ready they would set a time. They wanted me to come to terms of the rules set for pets, needing a collar and leash with the marking showing I belonged to them. When it was brought up about the marking, they would mention of nothing being bodily harmful as I know a few who have to me and I have a scar on my bicep from a marking being basically skinned from me. Everyone has a different marking, most related to family insignias, which I have noticed that the one they have seemed to come from Marco's side. I didn't delve too much into it, not really ready for that yet, and would only stare to it in curiosity on occasions.

After dinner, they told me I should take a shower and I merely followed that as Marco had a look on his face. Even with being human, I could clearly see the carnal desire lingering in those eyes towards Sabo. The two are lovers, I had a feeling after spending the following night after arriving. They show affection when they can and let touches linger, the nuzzling seeming to be just as loving as kissing is that they do as well. So, when they mentioned of bathing, I went to the living room bathroom and took my time.

I don't find it strange that they share those moments, if anything, this has been the only time I truly thought on it. From previous homes, I never knew if those couples did as I was mostly locked up or being scolded, if I was lucky enough to not get a beating of a lifetime. I was troublesome for the past homes, I admit to it, but I didn't want to roll over for them since they were screaming at me for not taking their shoes off  _for_  them or cleaning up  _their_ messes. I wouldn't even do things that I wouldn't have problems doing here, it was the fact that in the last homes—they treated me like trash. Like I was disposable, which I guess I was when they would toss me into the pound so readily, and I never really could retaliate in force because I was given either restrictions by someone having a stronger person (or being strong themselves) or they used lethal collars on me.

I still shudder at the remembrance.

Now, I am in a place where they see me as company, which is a whole lot better than as a slave. I hope that I can get rid of my tendencies to tense or shift away at certain points. They try to make sure I feel comfortable, but I do have my moments and they let me sleep where I want. I was even offered to rest in their nest with them, though I didn't want to impose on their private time together and kept to myself. This life was good, I think I could do great here and show that I don't mind helping around so they never tire of me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

During Marco's days off is probably the greatest times, not only because I get to spend time with him, but seeing Sabo get his time with him all day is great as he smiles so brightly. I always make sure on Marco's days off that I stray away to let Sabo have his time and be able to rest with him a whole lot. Though, they always end up coaxing me over if I come along their line of sight, having me a little confused, but never turning it down.

I have been here for a month, Earth time, around a Stilt and a half for this planet. Most things were familiar and seemed to be labelled somewhat the same or at least my brain has filtered it that way, but their calendar is different than Earth was. I kept track mentally on Earth's calendar, hoping one day I would get to return. Though, the war status I have seen on the Disk showed of the forces here and I wonder if the military back on Earth would stand a chance, even with upgrading everything for galactical war.

My fingers wiggle as the contraption before me is getting ready to fire out this ball. Now, my first thought had been on how  _ridiculous_  this was, but I gave in after a little while of boredom and being curious. The thing is basically like a fetch machine, shooting out this goo ball that sticks to whatever it lands on, but always pops up like a regular ball to roll or bounce away. I was told to keep it on a low setting, so it wouldn't reach the breakable things in the living room. It made me antsy, getting the ball before it gets too far on most occasions. I wanted more, and they were enjoying themselves in the kitchen as they plan an outing, so I curiously push the setting higher—just one up on the dial can't hurt surely.

The ball shoots out, splatting to a wall before springing off and I slide over to catch it. A grin flourishes on my face before putting it in again, letting the thing fire away, hitting the ceiling this time. It was getting fun, having me dive farther, making it a game to catch it before it finds the ground.

That was until it crashed into one of their vases.

I stare to it in shock, the ball rolling away from it, and can only feel something clenching my chest. The sound of footsteps sends a gripping  _fear_  in me, realizing what I had  _done_. Not only did I turn up the setting when they said  _not to_ , I broke one of their vases and it looked  _expensive_ , probably worth more than me. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move as Marco was the first up the steps and in the living room with a gaze to it and I can only stare to those blue-grey eyes as they find me again.

"Ace, what did you do?!" The words come out, anger lingering, and I was scared for once of the situation instead of trying to show anger back like before.

"I-I…" The words stuck in my throat as I bring hands to my chest as my head lowers with shoulders slouched forward. No doubt guilt is written on me as I completely feel it. I didn't  _mean_ to, but I also disobeyed them.

"I said not to turn up the setting because of this reason, yoi." Marco's feathers are a bit ruffled and I notice Sabo coming up, but talons step closer to me by Marco and has my focus more there. An exasperated noise comes out as he tilts his head at me, a scowl on his face as he watches me.

"I'm sorry…" I mention softly as I watch his body language and notice the shifting. A hand moves to swing out to his side and has me flinch while covering hands over the back of my head as I face to the ground, biceps on either side of my face and begin to tremble, waiting for the hit I deserve to come. Stinging in my eyes as I let out a stifled breath and it hits me heavily on my situation. I was  _scared_ , never feeling so much of it in my life except the time I was dragged from my planet and watched one of the kids with me die from not adjusting to the atmosphere properly, and the other time being the first  _horrid_  beating I ever received.

"Ace," my name triggers me to tense while trying to look smaller by crouching and still trying to protect myself.

"M-M'sorry! I-I'll clean it up! I'll f-fix it! Please, I didn't m-mean to!" I start letting out pleads with quivering, not being able to shut my mouth because I feared they would realize I  _should_  just be hit or that I wasn't  _worth_ having. "I-I didn't listen! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! P-Please, please don't… I'm sorry… Please don't hurt me, ple- _ase_ …  _don't get rid of me_..." My voice chokes into a whisper at the end as I am crying with fingers gripping into my hair, not being able to believe that I messed up so bad. It would be all my fault for getting abandoned again and the thought that I couldn't even behave for the  _nicest_  couple to adopt me was weighing heavily on me.

Feathers are touching along me as arms incase me in a hold and I stiffen with shaking. "Sshh, I'm sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to raise my tone at you." The soft coaxing has me sob a little more, not believing how he could hold onto me. "Come here, yoi. Let me hold you properly." The cooing trailing after is part of the coaxing as he shifts—being crouched—and talons are scraping slightly while he moves. My body is moved to curl against him as he is kneeled enough for my head to be at his chest. "I would never hit you…" He speaks softly with more cooing to reassure while I let hands move to get arms around his body, mindful of his feathers, and seek that comfort.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know it was really going to…" I pause to breathe in shakily, but can't continue as he makes shushing coos while brushing his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, yoi. Things happen," he mentions while I feel something around my leg, it moves me slightly as Sabo slides up behind me to wrap around my abdomen. A soft growling emits from his throat as he presses his face into my upper back between shoulder blades.

"We would never hurt you, Ace." The gravelling tone gives me more reassurance as I squeeze eyes shut and try to relax. Sniffles leave me, getting to calm down by both being there before they let me sit up.

"Will you help me clean it up?" I ask hesitantly towards Marco, my hand moving to rub at my eye, and he smiles.

"Yes," the answer has me smile a little while he pulls away to get the things we need from the kitchen. I take this time to shift a bit so I can give a look to Sabo, seeing as he moves a hand to rub at my cheek and the other hand moves to pet along my head.

"I want to hurt whoever hurt you…" He whispers, those mixed eyes gleaming towards me with those slit pupils thinning and I know he is being honest. Sabo looked like he really would hurt anyone at this moment and I find myself surprised at such a thing.

Hands move along to my shoulders and he yanks me forward, nose nuzzling into my throat as arms clasp tightly around my chest. I am startled, but don't feel threatened as I relax with my cheek to his shoulder, noticing the scales texture being a little rough where they are mostly outlined. His face continues to rub into my neck as claws nip into my skin, knowing he was being fiercely protective by the way his aura practically screamed it.

"Sabo?" The other homeowner is back, but I can't see Marco as I am stuck and can only hear him begin cooing. A soft growl comes from Sabo as he holds me with a slight grip, but relaxing shortly after to not hurt me. "Let us clean up and then you can, okay?" The question confuses me, but whatever it is has Sabo reluctantly letting me go with a complaining whine lingering low from him. I shift to sit up again, noticing Sabo looking unhappy, but I turn my head to see Marco approach. A small dust pan is handed to me with a small brush, perfect for the plaster like vase.

I easily get the pieces swept up, asking if they wanted me to fix it, but they reassured me it wasn't anything important. It was merely a decoration and they could always get a new one. Marco apologized a few more times for getting upset so easily and for moving his arm like he did. In all honesty, I'm surprised I reacted how I did without thought. I merely feared losing this all and angering them to the point they would rid of me like most did. They hadn't asked more on my reaction, but I think it was because they were aware or at least semi-aware on why.

We got it all cleaned up, Marco showing me how to get the certain gel and dirt out of the rug. I appreciated the small lesson and helped put things away before he led me back to the living room. Sabo had moved to a cushion that is like a lounge chair and I moved over to him by Marco pressing me softly in his direction. I was confused, but Sabo merely began tugging me to have my body pressed into his.

The protective hold had returned with face nudging against the side of my head as I sat sideways in his lap and we were getting situated. His tail even curled around my waist to keep a hold and I linger in the hold, enjoying the attention being given to me. When noticing I would be here a little while, I moved arms to go around his torso and his upper body is a bit longer, so my head nestled closer to his pectoral. The nuzzling had made do with the top of my head and kept at the soft growling, almost as if he was soothed.

My eyes catch Marco as he was leaning and smiles as I look to him in confusion. A gleam of humor shows on his features, that look reassuring me that the situation wasn't bad, and he may explain later. When he moved away, I rub my cheek against Sabo, not minding the scarring as I close eyes to rest. A soft growl lingers from him, tail tightening as I relax into his hold fully, trusting him with every fiber of my being. I let myself begin to doze off as a hand runs through my hair, nails scrapping lightly and bringing a familiar comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should know I love scared and needing reassurance Ace! It shall be satisfied~!
> 
> Enjoy!

Seeing the two fight is…  _weird_.

"This is the exact thing I was talking about!" Sabo growls as I watch from the extra bedroom off the living room—using it permanently for myself as they didn't mind—and kept mostly hidden.

It's been a couple weeks after the whole vase thing, but I noticed the tension a couple days ago. Marco had just got home and Sabo was about to go leave to meet up with his friend Koala about his writing since she was his editor or something like that. The fight doesn't seem to be overly serious, but they were snapping out at each other, having me realize that Marco has sharper teeth than Sabo, noticing when bared them for a second when letting out a breathy screech. Sabo had been growling with noises rolling from him too, showing his distaste, as they talked.

"Look, I don't have time for this!" This seemed to be the end as Sabo turned hurriedly with his bag strapped to his waist as he had put some things in it like his Surface—laptop sort of thing that is rather small since its mainly a holographic thing.

"That's fine! I was done with this conversation anyway, yoi!" Marco remarks back in a snap while Sabo continued to the stairs to leave. Hearing the doors had me flinch as Sabo had done it a little more roughly than necessary. Marco stalked off to the bedroom with rolling coos of chatters, over whatever that had riled them up. I didn't even know what it was about, too many things being thrown out that I was hardly aware of.

A frown lingers on my lips as the home is quiet now and I sort of trail into the living space with eyes flickering to look out the window as the sky still showed it brilliant oranges and yellows of day time since night was some hours away—being perfect for doing things unlike Earth. Letting a little time pass, I let my feet carry me up the stairs to the bedroom, finding the floor easily to peer in. Marco has a book to his face as I can see him still being awake and tilting his head as he knows I am here. Nothing shows to leave and I carefully trail over before climbing over the edge of the large size looking nest, sticks creaking under me as I crawl over.

It's cushioned quite pleasantly with cloth and I move his arm so I wouldn't hurt feathers and let myself cuddle up into his side, a little down as my head is to his chest. Wiggling, I curl into him while one of my hands moves to rub at his side that I can see and he breathes out. The book is set to the side as he shifts to grab at me, a talon grasping at one of my legs as he pulls me fully to him. A slight noise leaves me before enjoying as he grips to me, seeking comfort.

"It will be okay, Ace… Just something to do with his publishers, yoi…" He comments while nuzzling the top of my head and I smile lightly as I look towards the blue skin. I nod my head to reassure him I was listening and give a slight wiggle as I cling to him, wanting to show as much comfort as I could.

After some time passed, I begin to realize that he hadn't eaten yet and I shift with my head tilted. "Let me make you food." I comment, wiggling out of the grip, talon still latched as I press up on hands and gaze to him. Blue-grey eyes flicker as he gazes to me before smiling and reluctantly lets me go.

"You don't have to." I give a pout and he chuckles with melody coos following as he let a hand cup a cheek, padding of two fingers pinching my cheeks, nails nipping lightly. "But if you want to, I appreciate it greatly." A grin springs to my lips before shifting to crawl out of bed, rolling over the edge. A soft whistling chortle follows as I get to feet and make my way downstairs with a lingering smile.

Starting to work on the food, we had already prepared it and waited for him to get home to cook it up as it wouldn't take long. Something I noticed to be like an oven to heat up things, but is quick like a microwave. I wasn't exactly sure on what it was, but Sabo showed me how to use it. Things would be done soon, getting plates set out with needed sporks and even drinks set to the counter to be ready. The sound of the door has me glance over towards the foyer with a trailing smile, hoping that Sabo had merely been quick and we can all have food now, letting them make up. My bare feet carry me as I move to the foyer to greet the other and pause when someone steps out.

_That's not Sabo…_

Pure white eyes find me, the creature having dreadlocks being a mingling gold with black and their skin is olive colored. Some harder scale like patches on them being a darker color, but the individual also wore a cloak over their body as it seems to be something preferred. Confusion leaves me as I stand with a bit of a step away, stomach curling in unease as movement from their face that is a bit narrower like a reptile and a glimpse of a light grey in those white eyes show to find me.

" _Human_ , ziv blf givhkzhhrmt?" The deep language isn't registering as I have hands to my chest, feeling nervous and finding no words able to leave me. I begin to notice them move, their hands that are webbed with claws and one shifts at their cloak. Those pure white eyes glared me down before everything happened too fast.

My arms are bound to my chest, restricting wires had slung around to latch into my back. The hooks digging into my skin have me cry out at the pain flourishing and I stumble from the impact it causes. I land harshly to my butt, gasps fill me at trying to get away from this creature and noticing the white eyes watch me. A shocking spikes through my body, having my body jerk with a screech of pain and falling back, crying out more from the hooks embedded deeper.

"Ivovzhv srn! Rakuyou!" The striking pain stops and I hear a grunting noise with a deep screech that I knew had to be Marco. My body shakes as eyes are prickling and I am able to get my quivering body to roll to my side with whimpers. I notice as Marco is holding his talons into the creature, glaring sternly down at him before snapping his head up to face me. Eyes flicker to worry as he jumps off the other and coming over to me. "Ace, shh, shh," he tries to coax with hands beginning to pet through my hair and sends my tears over the edge.

"H-hurts, Marco… Hurts…" I tell him while straining arms, only to stop as it pulls on the hooks in my back.

"Rakuyou, get this off him  _now_." Marco comments with a glare, sharp teeth bared, and it does the trick as I feel skin released. A small shaky breath of relief leaves me, Marco already moving the contraption away to hold onto me next as I curl into him, knowing I am safe in his arms. "What were you  _thinking_  doing that to him, yoi?!" I look to notice this  _Rakuyou_  stand as they watch our interaction and gives a soft noise like a growl, but smoother than what Sabo does.

"He did not answer us." The words come out a little slower, almost like they are testing the language on their tongue.

"He doesn't know  _Ozgrm_ , not all humans know of every language. It's a painful process to give them the knowledge to, you  _know_  that. Do you need to talk with Pops again, yoi?" The question has them stiffen with a sigh as they look guilty, tilting their head and those white eyes find me. My hands grip to tough skin and try to make myself as hard to notice as possible. The guilt seems to deepen and lets themselves look away with what seems to be a frown, but with the darker tone of their scales it was hard to tell. "What are you doing here?"

"Pops needed us to speak with you about something and you know that we do not like to make calls." The words leave a bit delayed as they keep to terms I understand and they are the only one there, so I figured that's how they referred to themselves while speaking.

The sound of the door opening lingers while Marco seems ready to speak and I can feel him stiffening. There is movement before a noise of confusion, "good to see you, Rakuyou." I hear Sabo and there are wings covering me from their view while cooing comes out.

"Rakuyou, I  _cannot_  protect you for what is about to happen." Marco mentions and I am confused, shifting along him as I hear movement.

"Why do we need to be protected?" That is the visitor while I glance to notice Sabo coming into view, pupils thin as I know he is gazing to my exposed back and I glance to notice the bruising showing on my arms.

"Marco… Why is Ace  _hurt_?" Sabo rumbles with eyes flickering to the man holding me before wings are protectively holding around me. Mixed eyes slide to narrow at Rakuyou as  _smoke_  is a light grey and swirling from nostrils. " _Why is he hurt_?" The tone turns deep with rumbles making his chest quiver and I am surprised by his reaction.

"We were unaware, we thought of him as a trespasser since he bared no mark." Rakuyou looks to realize they were in trouble, but left themselves unarmed with webbed hands out.

"Marco would have noticed him in the house." Sabo's dragon-like paws shift across the floor, hands kept down as claws seem to sharpen by his sides and he slowly sways himself closer to the visitor.

"We were wrong." Rakuyou tries to support themselves and let webbed toes slide back to keep distance.

"I bet he didn't even provoke you." Sabo growls while his tail moves behind him to rise, curling, and I notice at the end shows of something sleek and black starting to show. His tail reminded me of a scorpion and coiled a little, looking ready to attack at will. "You hurt  _my Ace_. You  _hurt_  him." The protective tone surprises me and fills my chest with warmth before I shift a little.

"Who is Rakuyou?" I whisper in question to Marco as he lowers his head enough, as I look up to him.

"A brother of mine, part of our large family." Shock finds me as I quickly look to see Sabo on the verge to attack and I shift to knees. My arms are over a wing as I lean a bit and keep myself still in the safe hold.

"S-Sabo, wait!" I call out, having him stiffen immediately and turns his head to look at me in confusion. "It's okay, it was a misunderstanding! Don't hurt them, okay?" The words leave me in a soothing tone, not wanting to show how much I had truly been scared or how my back throbbed.

Pupils stay on me and see them seeming to relax before growling while snapping his head to Rakuyou. The tail had put the stinger away while resting it down more and he gives a less intimidating presence. No words leave him before he shifts with a softer growl over to us and Marco let's go so I can be dragged up into a hold. Sabo has me up enough to let me wrap arms around his neck and nuzzle my head into his neck, feeling arms grip around me, tail wrapping around my legs to keep them up.

He had begun to move, only pausing for a minute as he gave a soft growl. "You are  _lucky_  Ace is a caring person, or I would have  _burned_  you. Do I make myself clear?" The threat shows with the deep growl resounding from his chest and I notice a slight noise.

"Yes, we understand." That was all Rakuyou could reply with and we continued to go upstairs. I closed eyes, relaxing in my hold and let him take me to wherever.

Sabo had dragged me into the shower off their bedroom, making sure to clean my wounds carefully. It was only a quick wash as I was soon in their nest, feeling his hands along my back, small scrapes from his nails that I hardly noticed unless too close to a wound. His tail had protectively curled around my forearm, probably a means to notice each reaction as he gets a cream rubbing into the spots to help regenerate me. I knew this cream, but it had never really been used on me before, hence on why I have scarring.

"I was making Marco and me some food…" I was telling Sabo, not wanting him mad at his partner for what happened. "I didn't think anything was going to happen and I had thought it was you… I knew they were addressing me, our species name the same in every language, but I… I kind of froze since I didn't know what to do… I'm sorry…" I tell him before his tail tightened and there is a nuzzle to the back of my neck.

"It's not your fault, Ace. None of it is… Rakuyou used to be a hunter, capturing rogue and set bounty humans…" This information surprises me while noticing his hands come around to grip to me, knees on either side of my waist to rest into the nest. Torso pressing to my back and he nuzzles to the top of my head. "That was a few years ago and I understand that they may have had a moment that made them react… but," the pause lingers as he grips to me while shifting to press his face to the side of my head and lips near my ear. "I  _don't_  tolerate  _anyone_ hurting you."

My heart swells at those words and can't help but soak them all in greedily as I felt  _important_. Sabo saw me important enough to protect to the point he was about to  _kill_  someone for daring to hurt me. In a way, I wasn't sure why I had been placed so high, but at the same time I didn't care. The warmth that not only Sabo gives me, but also Marco, has me flying in the wind of euphoria. I let the cluster of flutters swarm my stomach and the swell of my heart continue as I move to grip at his arms.

"I don't know how I deserved you two…" I whisper while curling legs as I sought the warmth from the other and he wiggles his body to make sure he was as close as possible.

"Because we needed you…" Sabo whispers while holding me, tail shifting to come up under my thighs to squeeze me tightly.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The following day, I awoke in the nest with them as each were laying on either side of me. Marco had mentioned of taking off from work, his Pops approving of it readily. Of course, that had him mentioning to Sabo about how this  _Pops_ wanted to meet me, but the conversation had been diverted quite quickly. Nothing could leave Sabo as Marco had held onto him with apologies about earlier and for letting me get hurt. That had end up with them both holding onto me, Marco feeling guilty as he didn't think Rakuyou would hurt me—leaving that past behind them and mentioning a  _Haruta_. I had said it was okay, a misunderstanding, though I think they knew I was a little weary on going near them again for a while.

Now I am nestled in heat as they are curled around me, the light of the morning starting to stretch along the sky as I can see it all. The three moons in a row with a slight arch are starting to fade to mingle in the morning colors. My arms are trapped by two heads and each leg is stuck, a talon gripping to one ankle with feathers rubbing my clothed thigh and the other has the leg tucked around, feeling twitching toes and the smooth claws on them.

A yawn leaves me, chest expanding, and Marco shifts with a soft cooing. Blue-grey eyes find me as he had moved his head to gaze upon me, seeming to have been awake for a little while. It wouldn't surprise me, knowing he woke with the sun most times and went to work shortly after it does fully rise above the horizon.

"Morning, yoi…" He keeps his voice light, not wanting to disturb Sabo and I smile with a slight wiggle.

"Morning," I tell him back. He rises and moves closer to let his cheek nuzzle to mine, having my face flush while returning it. The nuzzles they both give me are slightly confusing, especially since they had started doing them more after what happened with the vase. I thought it was a sign of affection for lovers, but if they are doing it with me then it could just be affection in general or at least attention.

"I'll go start on breakfast," he mentions with coos and nuzzles to my temple some. A soft noise leaves me, having him chortle while fully getting up.

As he left the bedroom, leaving the door open, I move to wiggle a bit and curling to my side with Sabo. He makes soft whines of protest before pressing into my torso with his face, tail slinging to find around one of my thighs. I smile while running fingers through his hair, lining one of the horns on occasion, and can hear soft growls rumble in approval. After a little time, I can smell breakfast and so can Sabo as he begins to wake up.

"Smells good…" I mention as he is starting to stir more while I feel him nuzzle to my chest. His face moved up to my neck, having me giggle with small complaints that only have him continue. A smile is on me as he shifts to pull away and look down to me with a huff, having me laugh lightly. More nuzzles are to my cheek and I wiggle with short whines, hands shifting against his triceps, but mostly gripping to keep him in place.

A slight pause is there as he tilts his head and stares off towards our legs, having me give a hum of confusion. When mixed eyes flicker back to me, a smile shows as he moves to get up, dragging me along. "Let's go eat, I bet Marco set up the patio."

The mentioning surprises me, not having ate there in a little while with them and start to grin. I follow him out of the bed, using the bathroom and get more nuzzles after he applied another coating of the lotion that helps with healing, not needing too much more as he probably did it as precaution. I am smiling as we begin down the stairs to the kitchen to get to the deck area easier. Marco greets us immediately in the kitchen and gives slight kisses to Sabo's lips before letting him pass and comes up to me to nuzzle my head. A short complaint leaves me as I am led towards the patio, only to stop before going out the door as I notice a  _tall_  creature sitting out and talking to Sabo.

"It's okay, Ace." A soft cooing is there in my ear as Marco pulls me closer to him to nuzzle to my head. "This is my Pops, he is the most understanding man you will ever meet, yoi." He tells me, and I fidget slightly while turning up my head to gaze into blue-grey eyes, feeling a bit relaxed at the reassuring gaze.

"Your Pops?" I ask in confusion and he gives a sing-song noise that warms me while enjoying nipping claws in my hip.

"He takes in many, helping and supporting us with life. I am not related to him or any of my siblings, but we are a family because he has brought us together to show love and understanding." Marco explains while I glance to the man, reminding me of a partial giant.

It was no wonder we would eat on the deck, his Pops had to be reaching the eight feet range, probably pushing nine. Though, he was sitting so I couldn't exactly tell, but either way he wasn't able to fit in the home. Skin looks tough, a smooth texture that is hardly noticeable at my distance, but you could notice it at places his skin changes. The upper part of his body is exposed, a robe sitting on his shoulders as arms are relaxed in the large chair provided. His skin is of a mango orange, taking over most of him except for more worn areas like palms is of a sunflower yellow. I had to admit, it was interesting seeing only three fingers and as the hand shifts more, there is no 'thumb' but there is a more noticeable bump in his palm near the wrist area.

He resemblances humans in stature mostly, but he had the quirks on him and that included the hands and the  _bones_  showing. The off-white bones showing are protruding from his sternum area and creating a chest plate, but left his stomach exposed—partially seeing his waist to show he had pants on. The other bones are one in a crescent above his mouth almost as if it resembles a mustache and resting along the sides of his head and coming out to curl to the sides, like Mammoth tusks, but not sticking in front of him, just out to the sides and pointing forward. It was a wondrous sight, feeling slightly intimidated, but trusted Marco.

"He is going to  _love_  you too, yoi." The words whisper and I stare up to Marco, taking in the reassurance he gives me. I shift my head to gaze at the visitor before letting a hand blindly find Marco, slight hesitation in the action. "I will be right here." He tells me while a hand finds mine, feeling his skin rub along mine and taking in that familiarity for a short minute to relax. A nod leaves me as I slightly shift and he takes that as the initiative to lead on. Moving along, his Pops takes notice as we step out, my bare feet finding the smooth surface as it looks like wood, but feels like tile from the great protective coating.

"Oh! Is this my new son?! Guararara!" A small rumbling noise rolls from him as he grins to us and I am a bit startled by his words.

_Son_? Was he talking about  _me_?

"This is Ace, Pops." Marco is still leading me closer, Sabo watching carefully but seems relaxed.

"I feel as if I should have known sooner!" The man keeps grinning while we get close enough for him to reach over with his large hand to ruffle my hair. A short noise leaves me, a bit not used to such a large hand and the unnecessary jostling it does, but it does send a soothing warmth through me from such attention.

"Ace had been on the Alter list, so I found it necessary to keep him comfortable." Marco mentions while I look to him, again confused on the  _Alter_  thing and he sighs. "The Alter list is for the ones just days away from being transferred to be a fighter or labor worker," he explains, and it has me nod slightly in understanding. A small cringe lingers on him as he tilts his head, almost seeming to be apologetic. "They would have stripped  _everything_  from you and that includes your free will outside of the ring or field and all the languages you know of, yoi." I stare to him in surprise, not thinking it had ever been  _that_  serious and I suddenly felt awful for all the ones being dragged off. My gaze drifted away and he immediately presses against my side while nudging me with his face. "I knew you just needed to be shown that there was good somewhere… I wish we could have found you sooner instead of dealing with so much for those xerxes." I accept the affection shown, gripping his hand while trying to push aside those thoughts as I had Marco and Sabo now, I wouldn't have to deal with that again as they seemed dead set on protecting me.

"Come sit down, sons." Marco's Pops starts out as he motions to the table and I try to rid of the anxiety flaring through my chest, giving a glance to notice Sabo on edge. He seemed ready to comfort me, no doubt trapping me in a vice grip and I could only smile at the thought. I feel reassured while moving to sit down, letting Marco go and making sure to sit in the chair across Pops and having the other two on either side.

Breakfast goes along with no other difficulties, noticing how Pops seems to really be someone of trusting. Marco and Sabo were open and showed nothing but relaxation with the visitor, having me fall in to place as well. Pops had even apologized for Rakuyou, explaining how they recently had their own past stir and having them in the mindset still for the time being. I had said I wasn't bothered, Pops showing to be proud I was handling it well and that I should come to the next family dinner.

Hearing that made me tense, the other two complaining on  _too many_  people going to be there and Pops waved a hand out. There was mention of a Haruta again, along with how an Izou and Thatch would show to love me as soon as I show face. It left me confused, but never delved into that as I was stuck on the factor of a lot of different creatures since Marco mentioned none of them were related, to him at least. That meant there was a variety to an extent and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that quite yet. Pops mentioned how I could think on it, let him know within the yule—what Earth would consider a week but is shorter by two days which would explain on their long day time hours.

"I hope you weren't overwhelmed, Ace." Marco comments after Pops left, the giant of a man giving me a squeezing hug that no one could stop, but I didn't mind as he had been nothing but kind to me and showed a fondness that I enjoyed.

"No, I'm okay." I tell him, seeing him look relieved while he stood in the kitchen as he had just put the dishes by the sink, Sabo washing them. "I… I kind of like him… He's nice…" I smile, feeling a little embarrassed for even mentioning it, but I wanted Marco to know that I liked Pops.

His face brightens while he comes over to pull me into a hold, nuzzling to my face. "I'm glad, yoi." A small chuckle leaves me as I grip to him and return the nuzzling, hearing coos of delight.

Hands are moving, his body leaning as I feel claws dig to my thighs and then I am picked up, legs automatically reacting by wrapping around him securely. Arms around his neck, feeling the feathers on his shoulders and the back of his neck. I grip to him, resting my chest to his as he begins totting me. A chuckle leaves me as I feel hands grasping to me still in a way to show he would catch me if I slipped and I nuzzle into his neck. Glancing, I notice Sabo finishing up and easily trailing after with a huff and smiling to me. A chuckle leaves me, happy to see him follow as we go to the living room easily.

We all settle into a cushion large enough for us all, my body having moved to rest against both of them as they dragged me there after sitting next to each other. A warmth fills me as I enjoy claws nipping my skin to keep me in place and Sabo nuzzles me with a soft growl as Marco turns on the Disk. I couldn't deny that they cause a stir in me, but I wasn't entirely sure on what for. The two of them make me feel so  _loved_  and I couldn't help but to delve in it, especially when they want me too. Nuzzles continued as they turned on a daily program, having me enjoy it with them as I could feel a nap coming on and knowing they wouldn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language that Rakuyou is speaking is of the alphabet but changed up.
> 
> ZYXWVUTSR  
> (ABCDEFGHI)
> 
> QPONMLKJ  
> (JKLMNOPQ)
> 
> IHGFEDCBA  
> (RSTUVWXYZ)
> 
> They actually form words! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone says they like my alien designs for the characters *sobs* It's a true compliment and I hope I keep you proud for the other brothers and sisters!
> 
> Warning that goes into effect starting this chappie: Some inter-species foreplay going on *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Enjoy!

After thinking it over for a yule, I told them I wouldn't mind going to their family dinner as long as one of them was near me at all times. I was still a bit hesitant with what happened with Rakuyou, but knew it wasn't on purpose and didn't want to let that set me back. Marco and Sabo had made sure I was positive before mentioning it to Pops over a video chat, having him laughing boastfully and saying how he couldn't wait to see me again. It made me happy, enjoying the fact I was being included in the family, different species possibly accepting me with no issues and being able to seek more reassurance.

For now, I had other issues to worry about such as my predicament with being stuck in their nest. They had been persistent to have me linger with them and I had started to realize the way I flared in heat was starting to extend to  _other_  places of me. I just awoke with a noticeable problem, luckily laying on my stomach, but the feel of Marco and Sabo resting against me had me stuck. I tried to calm down enough and shift to squeeze my way out, but a hand gripping to my hip pulls me over. Marco drags me into his hold with cooing to my back as we are on our sides and the arm is tight to my stomach. My heart thunders, hoping he didn't notice my erection that he had somewhat bumped when getting me in place, feathers somewhat along it.

I try to calm, knowing it was either going to take telling him I needed the bathroom and hope he doesn't notice or to get myself to cool down. His leg shifts along my thigh while a talon soon grips around my thigh and knee. A shaky breath leaves me at such a predicament, the heat not wanting to fade at the fact he was pressed firm along me. I tense as I notice green mixed with honey eyes are gazing to me with pupils slit noticeably. My breath hitches, feeling something press along my erection momentarily and notice his tail flicker in the air before returning with pressure. Small trembles leave me at the sensation, hands gripping to Marco's arm as I hear cooing, lips skimming along the back of my neck.

"It's okay, Ace…" The voice trails out as Sabo had moved closer while his tail began squirming against my erection, having me give a soft whimper. "We want to help," the words come out soothingly and hands are cupping my face as I know I am flushed to my ears.

"Can we love you?" A cooing reaches my ear and I am startled with my breath hitching as I stare to Sabo after hearing Marco and was wondering if I heard right.

"Me? B-But you both…" I try to mention, the tail moving away from below, so I could think properly.

"And we want to love you too, yoi." Marco mentions while Sabo gives skimming kisses to my forehead and I feel my heart swell. The sensations and warmth I felt start to make more sense, knowing why my body reacted this way. I had wanted to be with them more and I was a little confused.

"The… the nuzzling…?" I ask softly, and Sabo is smiling when he shifts back to look to me.

"A special affection only for Marco and  _you_." Sabo tells me while rubbing thumbs, claws skimming below my eyes, but not hurting.

The feeling stirs heavily, and I can't help that it is something of joy, wanting more of the sensations they give me. Sabo tilts his head and shifts to have lips graze mine, having me hesitantly move to press a bit more. This has him firmly press and I moan at the sensations it gives me, having to shift back as pressure is back to my arousal. The flush flares back to my cheeks at being rubbed against something so sensitive and I notice Marco going back to kissing at my neck.

"Can I satisfy you?" Sabo asks with his tail still rubbing against me, causing moans as eyelids flutter. One of my hands slowly moves to grip at his ribs, rocking hips, and he gathers that as a sign. "Tell me if I hurt you, I have not pleased a human before." The words have me flush heatedly and notice as my pants were tugged on before my leg trapped by a talon is shifting me.

My body is tilted to be exposed more, feeling the tail linger along my bare cock and it sends unknown sensations sparking through me. Besides the fact that I have never been pleasured by someone, I have never thought or had a lesson in anything like that. Everything was new to me as I arched with a moan, Sabo's hands moving from my face as one grips to my hand and the other skims claws along my side. Trembles and gasping moans are leaving me as he continues to let his tail rub before his hand begins palming at it.

" _A-Aahh_!" I about cried out, having Sabo pause while I feel nuzzles to my head by Marco.

"You smell good, yoi…" The whisper is in my ear with his hand moving along my chest in rubs. The palming continues as I melt against Marco and there are soft growls from Sabo, claws nipping along my skin where my treasure trail lays. I shudder at the overwhelming sensations while the hand begins to pump along my cock carefully to not hurt me and I moan with a haze in my mind. Fingers skim a nipple, having me jerk with a shaky moan, noticing as Marco shifts to do that more as if realizing a slight change.

"M-Marco,  _a-aah_ , Sabo…" I moan while noticing Sabo being attentive to my reactions, growling hastily when his name came from me. Nuzzles were pressed to my face by him, lips kissing to mine sloppily and I didn't mind as I wanted to feel him more. The hand speeds up as I had started rocking into the rhythm and I was blindsided by my rapidly building orgasm. I throw my head back, Marco seeming to shift so I could. I cry out with eyes closed and let myself cum with grips to them each. As I had, Sabo's hand pulled away and my hips had slightly rutted a few times before I laxed into the nest with shaky breaths, trying to calm myself down. Nuzzling came from them both as I make slight noises, almost like mewls, enjoying the attention.

"Mh, bath," Sabo mentions happily while Marco starts cooing in agreement as I notice him pressing through my hair with his nose nudging. "Mine," the word comes with a growl as Sabo shifts along me more and was seeming to grip to Marco as I was sandwiched firmly between them both.

"My loves," Marco coos while settling to me and the hand had moved to grip Sabo. A flush is to my cheeks with a smile, the emotions swarming being of passion and reassurance. I happily enjoyed the predicament and gave nuzzles to Sabo as I could with him, wiggling a little against Marco to show it for him as well.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The affection they gave me was never sparse and by the time another yule had almost passed, we were getting ready for the family dinner. They told me I wouldn't have to wear a collar as we are going straight to Pops' home and I had been relieved. Even if they saw me as a lover, it was majorly frowned upon in their society and they didn't want to risk getting me taken away because of it. In their society I was considered a possession, or pet/slave, not a being equal of them or worthy of being close to that standing. So, if it got out then I could be taken away, and that was the last thing we wanted.

"Ace, yoi…" Marco coos as we had pulled up to the humongous house, cars all parked around for the other family members.

"It's going to be okay, love." Sabo comes out with next as his chair had turned to try and soothe me. Looking to the home, it was starting to weigh on me  _heavily_  as I would be meeting  _more_  people. I wasn't a part of the interaction before, being on display a few times while being caged or chained to a spot. The multiple eyes that had been on me were looking to me as if I was nothing, but scum and I hated it.

"We will be there," I hear Marco as I notice them each gripping a hand. The worry lingering had me realize I had been shaking and I try to make it stop. A purse of my lips and a few deep breaths, I nod to them as Sabo soon gets out with a hand still holding mine. Marco lets go so he can get out on his side and Sabo helps me as I stay close to him nervously. We start up to the home, Marco coming up on the other side to show he was here and we went up to the doors. There was no knocking as Marco moves in first while I reluctantly followed in.

"The lovebirds made it!" A voice hollers out as I hear some foot falls and let my feet carry me up beside Marco. I am met with eyes that have no pupil and look like smoldering embers burning contently. "Ah?" A noise of questioning comes out as he slows his approach, having me take in more as his legs are dark like coal, flittering with glows in  _cracks_  and feet were shaped like mine, but there are no toes, like he wore shoes. He did have a loose shirt on that is short sleeved, a white color that contradicts his appearance, and reaches to where I assume is thigh level with a belt around his waist. Arms are the same dark coal and cracked glowing ember and go up to his head. When he had made the noise, his mouth shows a deep red that glows. On top of his head, though, is a dark red flame rising in a flow in one direction, though it had moved when he had been curious. "Who's this?" I presumed he grinned by the way the mouth moved, and the glowing became more apparent and brighter.

"Thatch, this is Ace." Marco mentions while this  _Thatch_  comes up with a grin and puts out his arm, flames flickering to life for a human hand shape. It startles me, shrinking behind Marco with a shocked look to the appendage and he merely laughs, giving a tremble to it like fire crackling.

"It won't burn you! Promise! Birdie would skewer me!" Thatch claims as I know for a fact he is grinning, but I still look to it uneasily.

"He's a little unsure after a run in with Rakuyou." Sabo explains, a soft growl trailing, and Marco responds with a low cooing.

"Sabo," Marco mentions lowly, and I feel a tail wrap around my waist to pull me over.

"What? It's the truth," Sabo huffs while protectively holding me and Thatch is looking back and forth with surprise.

"Run in? They haven't reacted to… oh, wait…" Thatch had started before trailing off and brought his flamed hand to his face in thought. "That's right, they ran into an old hunter buddy and brought a lot to their mind."

"I'm not mad at them…" Sabo clarifies while the tail tightens, and he crosses arms. "Just a little  _testy_ about it…" The mumble follows, and I stare up to him before he flickers eyes to me. Staring for a few more seconds, I soon smile, and he shifts with his lips pursing to not smile, but he gives while moving to nuzzle me. A chuckle leaves me while returning it and I hear a crackling noise.

" _Oh_ , a trio of lovebirds!" Thatch claims and has me stiffen, but Sabo gives soft growls of reassurance.

"Lovebirds?!" Someone hollers before rounding the corner from the hallway and I am stunned at the sight.

_They… There is…_

"Ah! No way!" The cheer comes out while they come running up and Marco is sure to slow them down.

"Calm down, Haruta." Marco starts up as I stare in surprise and notice as a beaming grin is towards me.

"This is so cool! I have a buddy!" A cheer leaves Haruta before they evade Marco's wing and comes up closer with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Haruta!" They introduce themselves and by the clothing I am not sure if they are male or female, the voice border lining.

"Ace," I mention back as hands are out and I shift slightly, the tail relaxing around me. My hands move to have the other pair grab them and I am pulled in for a hug by  _another human_.

"Of course she would be the most excited!" Thatch laughs out while Haruta pulls back to beam down to me as she is a few inches taller. Hands are tugging mine and there is a slight drag as she moves along, the tail gone when I was hugged.

"Come on! Izou is going to be excited, too! Jozu can tote  _both_  of us around as he loves humans and Vista is going to do his 'fancy' introduction!" She is shooting off with more names tumbling out as I feel myself tensing at the realization of  _so much_  waiting and start sputtering lightly.

"W-wait, j-just wait…!" I try to say in her rambles before Marco is holding around me, getting Haruta to let go as I shrink to a chest behind me. Blue eyes are looking to me in confusion, Haruta tilting her head and I try to calm my racing heart.

"Just wait a minute, Haruta. Ace isn't used to being around a lot at once that have good reactions, yoi." Marco comments while arms move his wings to embrace me and the confusion showing on Haruta has me feel mixed emotions. Either she has never been mistreated or she had adjusted to not having to worry about that—I was hoping for the former.

"Come on, Haruta. They will join us soon enough." Thatch starts out while walking to her and this soft whine leaves her while walking close with him.

"Fi~ne!" She agrees before going off about something while they leave the room and I can relax fully. Sabo is there with soft growls and is ready to nuzzle me into oblivion if necessary.

"Haruta is…" Marco begins and pauses as to rethink his words. "Well, Pops found her before anyone else could and she had been eighteen already at the time." Marco explains to me, having me understand on her reaction.

"I'm glad then…" I mention lightly as I really was. The fact she never had to go through what I have brings comfort, thinking on how she didn't have to face such cruel interactions.

"Are you going to be okay, Ace?" Sabo asks in worry and I purse lips while looking down, trying to calm my racing heart. "I can take you home, it's not a big deal…" Sabo tries to explain, and I cringe lightly as I feel like I should be able to do this no matter what because I knew they wanted me to.

"The fact that you made it this far," Marco starts while nuzzling the top of my head in comfort, "is  _incredible_. You have made such progress but doesn't mean to push yourself. We want you to be comfortable, yoi." The comforting words have me shake lightly as I press into his chest and try to ignore the overwhelming pressure on me.

"But I told your Pops…" I try to say and feel a grip around my leg and hear soft growling.

"Pops would understand," Sabo mentions while being let in the hold to press to me for comfort. "We can even bring him in here, so he can see you, but you don't  _have_  to stay." The words bring so much comfort and I try to keep my breathing calmed.

"Do you want that, Ace? I will go get him, yoi." Marco starts up and I tremble lightly before nodding stiffly with soft whines.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper as I really thought I was ready, but as Haruta began labelling  _more_  people is when it was really getting to me again. There was this sharp reality and I couldn't bring myself back down from the grating fear. Before I would have been  _forced_  to enter a room like that and be ready for anything by no choice, but Marco and Sabo were letting me decide. It brings a whole new factor into play that I could decide to do this or not and all what I have experienced is rearing its head. I'm not saying it will happen here, but the fear is overwhelming, and I felt panicked.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Ace. We want you happy and comfortable…" Marco mentions while shifting to litter my head with kisses, trailing to my forehead as he pulls back. Blue-grey eyes find me as he smiles in reassurance, cupping my face. "Let me go get Pops, okay?" I stiffly nod with pursed lips and he gives a nuzzle to my cheek before moving towards the hall. Sabo moves his tail to wrap around my waist and lets me turn so I can be held against him.

"It's alright, love." Sabo mentions in a coax, giving his soft growls, and I press into him firmly to seek the comfort. After only a few minutes, Marco is back as I can see him and Pops steps in after with a worried gaze.

"Are you alright, son?" The tone has me purse lips and feeling guilty, but he doesn't look upset. Instead, he moves over and gets down to kneel near us with a tilt of his head. "You do not need to stay, my boy. I am happy you tried to get this far, but don't push anymore if you don't want to. There is plenty of time for you to meet everyone, maybe in smaller numbers at separate times?" A smile lingers on him, having me grateful for him being so understanding and I grip to Sabo with a stiff nod.

"S-Sorry…" I mention to Pops and he laughs lightly while reaching to rub to my upper back. It has me relax while he keeps a reassuring gaze and smiles.

"No need to apologize, son. You did good." The compliment hurts as it doesn't feel like I did good, but it feels nice to hear that from him. My hands grip to Sabo as I feel eyes stinging and I tremble lightly. "You did good, son. There is plenty of time to try, there is no rush." A nod leaves me to show I understand and try not to cry from how much he showed a fondness to me.

"Th-thank you, Pops." I tell him with misty eyes and he smiles while moving his hand to pet the back of my head and upper back.

"You did good, go home and rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! I hope you will enjoy what I have for you this time! Don't think this emotional train is over, far from it!
> 
> Warning:: Contains physical and verbal abuse, though I think I mentioned that in the beginning? Here it is again just in case!
> 
> Enjoy!

After getting home, they had ordered some takeout food and nuzzled me into oblivion into the cushions and when in the nest. They reassured me  _multiple_ times that I did nothing wrong and there would be plenty of family dinners later. Time lingered, another yule passing before there was someone at the door. Being in the kitchen helping Marco with dishes, Sabo answered with an unsure gaze, but continued to answer.

Voices fill the air, the crackling of laughter familiar and I press to Marco while shifting to wearily look towards the door. "It's only Thatch and Izo, yoi." He tells me reassuringly and I flicker my gaze up to him as he paused in the dishes to dry hands. My eyes move back as Thatch walks in first with that glowing grin and moving with a flaming hand as he waves, the other hand holding a basket.

"Hey, Ace! I brought some snacks! Promise they are the best on this side of Grand Line!" A crackling laughter follows as his hair flows in a wave and I soon notice someone enter from behind. Assuming by what Marco said, I assume this is Izo that has a type of robe on that is a soft peach color. What is exposed is mainly their green skin, reminding me of plants as their hair is like vines coiling up in a bun. Sharp purple eyes linger towards me, a coiling of vines is there up with a sleeve and them lingering out makes up their hands. A paper fan is lifted to usher at their face, a lining of their jaw is there but you can tell by the peach coloring that they have signified where their lips are—or mouth at least.

"Oh, look at this sweetie." The voice comes out, Izo coming in with a smile as those lips shift up a bit. They waste no time coming over to me, their robe—or dress I am not sure—stays flowing with them and the long sleeve billowing to not restrict them as they look used to the clothing. Vines got closer and soon pinching my cheeks, making me give soft complaints.

"Izo, can you not?" Marco asks in exasperation, making me assume this was a normal thing with the other.

"Oh, hush now." Izo waves their fan at Marco before I am pulled from my hiding place and moved to be ensnared by arms. My body stiffens, but the smell of plants fills me with the scent of dirt and it somehow brings comfort. "I am only going to plant him for safe keeping." They mention, confusing me but pay no mind as Marco or Sabo would have pulled me away. Plus, the hold is not actually trapping me, noticing I could easily slip away or reach an arm out if I am too unsure.

"No," Marco says sternly while I tilt my head at noticing the attributes of the creature before me. My toes feel  _roots_  and can only assume that was Izo's feet. They wiggle while Izo shifts slightly and I wonder if the flower I see lingering on the side of their head was something they could do.

"I like your flower…" I comment softly, interrupting their chatter that I was in no way focusing on. Izo pauses and gives a noise of questioning while I settle against them and staring to the flower that somewhat resembles a tiger lily. "Can you grow them? It's really pretty…" I am almost mumbling as I was curious, but still a little unsure.

"Marco… he likes my flowers." Izo mentions and I feel like I did something wrong before arms are winding around me. "I'm keeping him, too precious."

"Izo, you can't keep Ace." Marco says with a sigh and I hear Thatch laughing. A relief goes through me as Izo is swaying with me in their hold, mentioning how precious I was and would fit in their garden. After Marco gets me pried away, Izo easily put a crown of flowers on my head, letting me watch them make it themselves.

"How about we have snacks? I made the best mini lava pies!" Thatch mentions with crackling as Marco starts moving his brothers towards the porch as he mentions how its nice out, maybe to even lower the deck—which has me curious on that. Sabo comes up with tail winding around my waist to bring me closer with mixed eyes flickering to check over me.

"Are you okay?" The concern shows as the others are outside now and I give a smile.

"Yeah… They're nice." I mention softly while enjoying him give a soft growl and nuzzles to my cheek.

"Izo can be overwhelming with her affection and her wanting to plant you means that she really likes you, she has already tried to do that to me when Marco first introduced me to everyone." Sabo comments and I give a chuckle at the thought of Izo trying to put him in the dirt. "Plus, you complimented her flowers and that is the best thing you can do."

"Really? I was just mentioning what was on my mind…" I tell him, seeing a fond look while he nuzzles me more. A giggle leaves me while gripping to him and returning the nuzzling with a grin. There is a cooing and I stop to notice Marco standing by the door with his head tilted.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Marco speaks in concern and I nod while Sabo pulls away to begin tugging me along with his tail.

"We were coming, I was making sure he knew Izo wouldn't  _really_  plant him." A giggle leaves me at remembering the comment of Izo trying to do that with Sabo and he gives a soft growl with a grin to me.

"Ah, are the pies really…?" I start to ask in thought as Thatch mentioned  _lava_  pies and that sounds dangerous. A chortle leaves Marco as he holds a hand out for Sabo grasp to give a nuzzle before I was next onto the deck.

"Ask him what they are, Thatch loves talking about his cooking, yoi." Marco tells me after the nuzzle and stayed close to mention lightly.

"Can we be closer to the ground now? I am  _dying_!" Izo complains as Marco is pulling away and I notice Izo sitting with roots showing as the dress rides up a little to show.

"Yes, once Ace is seated properly." Marco comments with a smile, seeming amused and Sabo is leading me on to a seat.

"Hey, Thatch?" I speak up after sitting and seeing mentioned man giving a crackling hum and facing my direction. "What… what kind of pies are these again? I've never heard of them…" The words leave me, showing I was curious and cautious not to make a comment that could offend him.

"Oh? So glad you asked! These are my famous mini lava pies! The filling from the Sweet Gem Berry ***** , so gooey in your mouth that it feels like you are melting!" Thatch shoots off as the deck is lowered to the ground and I start to smile at the telling of the pies and some stories of everyone's reaction in the family, though not  _literally_  everyone as Izo directs the conversation about something else.

The day goes by with Izo resting to the ground to root for a while and bathe in the sun. Tasting the pies, they really were mouth melting and were sweet, but not too sweet to overrun you. Thatch expressed joy when I told him I loved them a lot and was given two more as they were small. While lingering along, I even asked the story about Izo almost planting Sabo, who gave a growl and grimace while she happily told it. Marco and Sabo ended up with a flower crown as well by the end of their visit and when they had to leave, they departed from the deck as it was easier to go under the house. Of course, Izo did try to snatch me again with mentioning of being good with the other flowers and I could only laugh that she liked me that much.

We settled back into the home with Marco holding onto me, Sabo flickering around as he needs to do a few things since Koala messaged him. Talons have my calves as I lounge along his body and he has claws grasping to me, but not hurting as I am used to them. Cooing leaving him as I nuzzle into his chest with giggles in enjoyment of the attention. When Sabo walks through again, he gives soft growls in jealousy of wanting to cuddle with us and I can only grin to him with mentioning of being here when he is done. That calms him with a smile as he settles enough to do what he needs to with paws going along the room to grab something else.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I had met Curiel and Vista next with a delayed Blenheim to come along to the mix. They were all nice, Curiel profusely trying to apologize for Rakuyou—being with the other—and I had to say I was fine, knowing things happen. Haruta had been right, Vista did a fancy introduction of himself and had me smiling all the while. Blenheim had not been as tall as Pops, but we had to go outside to talk since he wouldn't fit in the house.

Passing of days, I am ever close to the two and enjoy initiating nuzzles like no tomorrow. They enjoy every bit of it as I press into them to give nuzzles, making them smile and return them with ease. Though after Marco got his phone call, he came back with a small lingering fear and worry in his blue-grey eyes. Nothing can leave him as I am on the cushion and Sabo standing near as he is using his hologram bracelet to make notes.

"Marco?" I ask in confusion as he stays still. Sabo turns before stopping what he is doing to close it all and trailing over in concern.

"What happened?"

"It was the association…" Marco's eyes met Sabo and I see him now tensing, having me feel a twist in me as I shift to the edge of the cushion as Sabo is moving arms.

"Why? What do they want?" Sabo is expressing aggression and I kind of wilt, like maybe I did something wrong.

"It's because he was on the Alter list, they want us to bring him down to be reexamined…" A choking lingers with the cooing from Marco and they are both looking to me as I frown with shifting back more into the cushion. They both fester, coming over on each side as I give a whimper at the thought of the ones I have had before and tremble. "It's okay, love. I don't want to, yoi…"

"I would never want that…" Sabo tries to feather in reassurance and I know the  _but_  was coming and never wanted to hear it.

"But we have to, so they don't take you away…" Marco speaks with a soft cooing of hurt and Sabo gives a huffed whine while they hold me tightly.

"I-I don't like examinations…" I try to say with small whimpers at the painful reminders of what they do, and I always finished early because of aggression.

"We know, love… Just this once to get you off the list and nothing more, okay? We don't want to do it… We  _really_  don't…" Sabo gives airy whines and huffing as he clings to me with tail snug tight to my waist. "But they _will_  take you if we don't…" I give a nod in understanding while hands cling to them both and they are sure to smash against me for comfort.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The collar itches, but the bandana beneath with the family seal helps to keep it off my skin. I didn't have much choice but to wear it while going to the department, one that specializes in judging if the pet— _or slave_ —is on the Alter list or not. It's intimidating going into the building by leash—times before dragged or in a cage—keeping behind the other two that had peppered with comfort they would cuddle me when this is over—feeling sorry for even having to do this, but it's not their fault. There are others in the lobby that Sabo takes me to as Marco signs us in and I reluctantly kneel to the floor next to Sabo. I notice a couple other humans lingering, one with a muzzle as it flickers eyes with a growl and another that presses to his owner in fear.

I hated seeing something like this, but no choice in the manner as it is so popular and done. The owners are high class, the one with the timid one being gentler in appearance and the other showing to be a snob. It would be almost suiting if he was trying to get his pet turned into a fighter as the muzzle is also accompanied by a harness with wrists to a collar—secured tight. I made sure to drag eyes back down and away as the nobles can be very finnicky by the gaze of a pet on them. Marco comes back and sits next to Sabo, having me in the middle and I am snug to rest between them for a final reassurance.

The timid one is called back before they say  _Newgate_  sharply and has me tensing, not wanting to go back as I wish I could back out on this. There is no turning back as someone else comes to take my leash, and I am looking to both—taking in the reassuring gazes as I trail along behind the worker. Keeping eyes down and head bowed a little, I want to show to be submissive to them as I  _need_  off the Alter list. The person is purely professional in getting me led on and not bothering to glance back to me, having known this is a test.

We get to a door where she enters, and I trail after. I notice another creature inside taking my leash with a hum. The woman reports my profile and the man raises a brow while glancing to me, having me stiffen while looking back down, keeping myself lowered to be submissive to him as well. It was not something I was looking forward to, them doing anything that could set you off and before it hardly took anything—just the room had me lashing out.

"Thank you, I will take things from here." The man mentions while the escort excuses herself before leaving with the door closed. "For this short amount of time, I expect you to call me  _Sir_." The words are strict, and I swallow thickly while nodding before he smacks to the back of my head, having me tremble.

"Y-Yes, Sir." I say, making sure to remind myself that this is to stay with Marco and Sabo—to never be pulled away again.

"Good, on your knees." I am quick to move to get down like he orders, ignoring the digging of the leash in my throat, and he hums. "From being mere  _minutes_  of being carried off to the fighting ring, someone tamed you…" The mentioning brings another swallow at the thought of almost being taken off and would have been if it wasn't for Marco taking me in. "Are you a slave or pet?"

"Pet, Sir." I answer honestly, jolting as some type of stick starts pressing into my calf. It digs more, and I tremble at the pain it starts to bring with the twists in my pants and then it moves away.

"A luxury pet, hm?" The stick of sorts smacks along my back, having me jerk with a whimper. "I don't think they instilled much punishment in you,  _human_." The stick whips along my back again, stinging to the place and I whimper more with eyes watering. "Tell me, do you help around the house?"

"Yes, Sir." I answer while looking to the ground before he shifts to raise my head with the stick under my chin. Then I notice two others standing by a wall with eyes inspecting.

"Are you punished when making a mistake?" A small whine leaves me as the stick moves to press at my throat before moving the stick to smack me across the face. I had been startled, throwing me to the ground, quivering at how much I haven't felt in a long while. I start gathering myself to get back up on knees, but he snaps another smack across my face, having me stumble with tears forming. The feeling to protest lingers but is shoved away at the thought of Sabo and Marco. "Too soft," the creature states as I try to gather myself, but a foot pushes me forward to have my face pushed to the ground.

I notice one of the men have moved to sit as he has the hologram up in a different language I don't know and taking notes. They were following every action I do and recording my reactions to all, any retaliation or aggression would be noted. It could, and mostly likely would, fail me on the spot and I didn't want to lose them. My eyes water as I yelp at the stinging from the stick smack along my butt. I put hands to the side, fingers gripping into the ground as I feel my insides twisting from the pain and having to deal with this all.

"Pants down," the mentioning has me stiffening and giving whimpers with small wiggles as someone pulls my pants down—me still on knees. Nails nip into skin as they are checking my backside and I notice one move to grip at my ball sack harshly. I jerk with more whimpers and not liking the touching, but only quiver to it all.

"He's not fixed, sir." The words have my eyes widen and flickering as I hear a humming before the hand is gone.

"Then let's change that…" My lips open with trembles and eyes begin to water as I can't move away. The feeling of shifting and the foot adjusting on my head have me give soft whimpers. A scream leaves at the sensation, spiking through my body, but I am stilled in place with something pressing to my hips and the pain heightens between my legs. Another howl leaves me with tears shedding as I want them to stop but  _can't_  say anything or to be hit even more or make it hurt  _worse_.

"Finished," the other mentions as I notice a cool type of cream in place, but also burning left in its wake. I tremble with small sobs leaving me, trying to calm. It is futile as the stick strikes along butt cheeks and I jolt with more trembles and small sobs.

"Now pull them back up, disgusting sight." The man in charge is followed with pants up and removes his foot. "Back up, trash." Arms are shaky as I rise again with small whimpers and keep eyes down. Appendages go through my hair before griping to pull it back, so I am faced with the creature that has four eyes and a netted mouth, but not resembling an insect by any means. "Tamed, huh? What a shame, you would have made a good fighter." The creature comments before shifting, keeping the grip, and harshly smacks to my face,  _repeatedly_. He doesn't stop until I know it is bruised and numb from the experience, tears building up in the corners after he lets go of my hair to let my head hang once more. "Give me the switch for the last minutes." Hearing those words have me stiffen and fingers moving to dig into my pants as tears shed to the grey of them, soaking more with them.

The last minutes are a blur of me whimpering, hollering in pain, and accepting the harsh words said to me. It was a reminder, a wake-up call that I could always be returned to that or even be dragged to something more. I had been a withering mess by the end of it, bruising everywhere and trembling with whimpers—just wanting Sabo and Marco's embrace, to remind me that not everyone was the same… that not everyone wanted to hurt me.

"He's released and approved to be off the Alter list." The man who tormented me claims to the woman who came back, my form lower than it was to begin with. She accepts it happily, chirping involved, and pulls me along back to the lobby.

"Mr. Newgate," the words bring a tension in me as I don't want them to see me like this and keep my head down to try and hide my face as they both approach. "Congratulations, your pet is no longer on the Alter list. Thank you for your patronage and have a pleasant day." She responds while handing over my leash and I was lead along after Marco accepts whatever she had. Getting to the car, I carefully get in the back while sitting as much as I can, and they get in with the route set before both turning to me.

"Oh, Ace… love," Sabo's tone is shaking as he moves closer and I flinch with whimpers as I am in pain  _everywhere_. Hands come up to cup my face and I whimper as I meet his gaze. Sabo is stressed over what he sees. I cringe with small whimpers as I  _want_ to be held, but not at the same time now as I  _hurt_. Huffing whines leave him as he wants to grasp me, but afraid to hurt me with hands touching along my upper body. I instead shift to reach hands hesitantly to his chest and he is directing them closer with small growls he does for comfort. "Marco, Marco… he's hurt  _everywhere_ …" Soft whines linger as Sabo is unsure on how to hold me and I only lean with trembles, tears prickling my eyes.

"I-I know, yoi…" Marco's voice is quiet as he seems afraid to approach on how I am. Movement along my neck behind me shows of the collar and bandana undone to get it off. I breath in relief and can hear a small chattering from Marco as my hair is shifted to view my neck more. "I will call Izou to get more cream…"

After arriving to the home, Sabo is careful to help get me into the home and up to the bathroom on their floor. Once settled to more along my side against the tub, Sabo is conflicted as he wants to hurt them and also comfort me without hurting me further. They first state for a bath and trying to figure out why I won't sit as it would be easier.

"F-fixed…" I squeak lightly and notice as they both freeze and look to each other with worry lingering.

"Let me look at it… To see if they sealed it, yoi." I tremble at the fact Marco would be viewing there and how it hurts to even think on them doing it. "We don't want it infected." More rolling chatters of worry are there as he shifts, talons scrapping the ground nervously. I reach for Sabo, him quick to help me as I am moved to help Marco see the area better. When my pants are pulled on, I whimper but don't stop him as he gets them down more. Shifting my legs and somewhat of my butt cheeks, a light shudder of breath lingers. "They sealed it, he can shower, but not soak because its still…" Marco trails while Sabo rubs a hand softly along my arm.

"We will bathe you, Ace… Then apply cream to every wound they put on you…" Sabo growls in reassurance as I knew he wanted nothing more than to erase what they have done.

The shower is brought with Sabo cleaning me while Marco goes to greet his brother and getting the cream. When I am brought to the nest. Marco rests with cooing and I am easily laid along him with no pants on to reach all places. I am comforted with cream rubbed carefully to my wounds and given a soothing atmosphere that has me begin to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Can you guess where this comes from without looking it up? XD (I would offer a small fic, but I don't know lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Glad you are enjoying this still! This chapter helps explain more of the examination and our poor Acey falling back a bit with his broken self.
> 
> There was a couple questions I got that I will go ahead and answer.
> 
> The "fixing" is basically a vasectomy so he cant reproduce. They don't want to cross breed with humans and only certain humans are picked for the experimenting of the reproducing of humans with other humans (which will be mentioned some point later).
> 
> Also the "seal", it has to do with the family seal as it shows which family owns this certain human slave/pet. Its an easy way for their authorities to tell with a quick glance, plus if your pet misbehaves in public it comes back on the family which can cause for another evaluation depending on pet background (Ace being just off the Alter list makes him still on the 'watch' list if he reverts).
> 
> Hope that all helps! Enjoy!

The following morning, I was still just as sore and woke because Marco had to move. He felt bad but was able to get me on my side to face Sabo, who pulled me carefully closer. I accepted it while eyes were lingering hooded as I take in the familiar atmosphere of resting in their nest. Marco usually got up first anyways, most likely for breakfast and Sabo would lay with me until he thinks its ready or Marco sing songs from down the stairs.

After a short bit of time and smelling food, a tune lingers, and Sabo rumbles a bit with displeasure while holding me. Though, it takes a minute to soon whine lightly and shift a bit to help me up. I whimper, the sores still throbbing with each movement and he soothes me with his soft growling.

"I know, love… Just to get you moving a little… I don't expect you to do the stairs…" Sabo reassures while helping to pull pants on me, my arms around his neck to let him pull them on. When clothed, he cradles legs to one side and begins carrying me downstairs with soft growls. I feel relaxed along him, noticing as we pass the living room and down to the kitchen. "Some fresh air, love." I give a shaky breath while burying my face as it does sound good and trusting they put something to accommodate me outside.

Clacking of talons is in my ear, Marco in the kitchen most likely as we move out onto the deck as I feel the morning rays lingering on my skin and the light cool of the morning. A noise is made before Sabo is shifting to lower, getting me to notice the cushion that is like in the living room. It's fluffier, the cushion heaven as I carefully move against it. Getting curled into it more, something large sets on my head and startles me as I turn tense.

"It's just me, son." The voice brings a stinging to my eyes as I shift to notice Pops sitting in a chair specifically next to mine. Worry lingers in his eyes, but his hand continues to move along me carefully. "You boys put cream on him?" Eyes are dragged away to my lovers as I slowly let myself relax and curl back how I was.

"Not this morning yet…" Sabo mentions, and a soft cooing is near me as Marco lingering next to the cushion with a plate of food.

"That's why I am expecting Izo again soon. I… I hadn't expected so much to be used, yoi. Or… the  _extent_." Marco is strain with cooing and sure to help as I get my body to the edge to eat myself.

"We didn't know that Ace was… that  _my Ace_  was going to be  _beat_." Sabo growls angrily, the rumbling deep in his chest that matches to the time with Rakuyou first appearing.

"Every Alter list individual is marked different. If Ace had been so high on it, they try to make sure it's not a farce." Speaking of the person, my body stiffens at the familiar tone and hearing a cooing of comfort from Marco. "We will not come closer… We know Ace is not comfortable with us." I find Rakuyou on the other side of the table across the deck, a solemn look that I can tell by the light on them. "It is just, when we heard of what happened, we wanted to give insight… No matter how much we do not agree of it now." Pops continues to pet along me, having me slowly relax with unsure eyes before going back to the food that is mostly good for hand picking.

"Are you saying people get abused more than that?" Sabo asks in disbelief with another ragged growl as Rakuyou is facing him before looking to me.

"We are sure Ace could tell you the extent of that." The mentioning has me slouching with food finding my mouth as I could feel eyes on me. "It's an examination done after returning to the pound and when to a new owner. It is how Ace was close to being that of a fighter if you had not taken him in, Marco." The clarifying is the same as I understand, and I take a few more bites of food before burrowing into the cushion to hide.

"It's  _disgusting_ ," Sabo growls once more and it trails closer before movement on the cushion. The body curls behind me as he carefully settles to pepper kisses to my shoulder blades. "I'm going to heal these all and make sure never again."

"Not exactly," Rakuyou starts up and I wish I could cover up even more. "Sadly, at Ace's level, he will need to be seen again in a year and after that, when he passes, he would be seen two years… and so forth with adding a year."

"But why, yoi? If he passes the first one fluently, why another?"

"Because the higher ups  _want_  fighters, and Ace…" Rakuyou trails while making a small gravelling noise. "We looked on his profile, an old buddy favor returned, and… Ace was on  _ **the**_  list. The list for the top fighters, a place that select the strongest and most feral for training to block out their humanity." They explain while I notice tension behind me and chatters heard from Marco.

"Do they not know most just need actual affection or attention?" Marco is irritated, giving his small chatters of how he felt over this, and I can only melt into the cushion.

"Yes… Why do you think that we truly stopped? We were trained blind, to gather humans as if they were homblins to make them  _mad_. Humans grow violent when angry, pushed to the limits when given no purpose in mind. We were taught to do that and set them to the Alter list."

" _Everyone_  is violent when angered enough!" Sabo retorts back with tail heavily on my waist and brings comfort through this all.

"We are aware, but how many on this planet think that of only humans?" Rakuyou asks, earning a small silence as they knew they were right on the matter. "It's a matter that will always linger on every subject, but most have two sides while this one is only set to one because of the war." They explain, everyone knowing how true that can be and even I knew that was true for Earth as well. "The reason Ace passed was because he knew you two were waiting for him…" Rakuyou brings up and has me wiggle slightly as I enjoy Sabo along me. "That, to us, is rewarding enough, we would think…" They mention to lighten up the atmosphere and I hear a cooing with a hand moves through my hair and I know it's from Marco.

"I just wish it wasn't so much on him."

"It will be lighter each time, even though we know it's not too comforting, but it should help in bringing some expectation."

"Highly a dubious expectation for such a sweet thing," hearing Izo is nice as I already know she will be trying to help me herself. "I knew I should have planted you, they would have never known where you were." A smile is on me while my lovers snort at the humor and I feel as cream is beginning to rub into my back, having me whimper.

"We shall go, as we are not needed anymore." Rakuyou remarks as I hear a chair and I raise my head up with a small shake of my head.

"Thank you, Rakuyou…" I mention lowly to them, seeing as they pause to look in surprise before they smile.

"We help family as family would help us." The words linger as they soon turn to walk away into the home to leave.

"You really are a sweetie~!" Izo states while vines move under my chin with them curling to rub along a cheek next. "Maybe I should make the finest of fruits tea, the chill will soothe you to the bone!"

"No paralytic, Izo." Marco states quickly as I notice him still there with plate of food, not bothered how he rests.

"Oh! That was only once and on accident because of Haruta and Thatch!" Izo complains with a haughty huff and pointing a vined finger to Marco who coos.

"Which left Jozu, Vista, and Jiru paralyzed for three passings, yoi."

The two began to banter like the siblings they are, and I am coaxed by the rubbing and rumble of Pops chuckles, having me doze off easily.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I awoke with a small groan, lingering on a cushion in the living room and giving some shifts. It's been four passings—they mean for days—since that Alter exam and it's been awful to deal with all the lingering wounds. They had to use so much ointment on me that Izo offered to mix in a numbing petal into it, so I wouldn't be aching and throbbing.

Flickering eyes around, I am confused as I don't hear Sabo as he is usually on a cushion, walking around, or at his desk. It's quiet, having me slowly shift to stand wobbly, wincing at the stings it brings. Most things are fine now, just the deeper tissue is hurting along with the throbbing between my legs that there was no preventing.

Walking to the window, I gaze upon the many collection of houses expanding and what they stand for on the creatures. Some have normal windows where you can glance within to see a bit of their furniture or even them. Sadly one of the houses has a human outside cutting the odd grass they have with hedge clippers, knowing it was going to take them some time. I knew I had been lucky getting Sabo and Marco, apparently extremely so.

Turning away, I move through the house and find no one around while peeking to notice the car is still gone as Marco had work. Sabo usually leaves a note or tells me if he has to see someone, but nothing is left on the fridge as I stare to it once more. Moving, I go look in the fridge to pull out one of those vitamin waters they have for me and start to drink it.

Spending the time, I move about the home and pick up around while doing some cleaning to busy myself, though at some points I have to stop. It was a mere rest at certain points while getting more things done so they could come home relaxed as surely they were working, Sabo probably had to see his editor or something.

Finishing what I could, I find the living room window and stare out once more as the galactical suns are setting. A twist is brought in my stomach with a burning ache in my chest as they still weren't home yet. They would say something if they possibly be late and I worry something happened. Taking in breaths, I calm as I make sure the home is locked up and head upstairs to lay in the nest to sleep with blanket curled around me.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Waking cold and alone brings that burning back as I move carefully along the nest with loud creaks and slide out. Doing a morning routine, I carefully make my way through the home as no sign of them returning is apparent. A flaring confusion is in me while moving to the fridge and still see nothing as the notes are digital, so they could appear any moment. Swallowing thickly, I carefully get another vitamin water to take in while trying to calm my nerves.

If you think on it, I was a lot of effort to put into. Not only do they have to deal with my mistakes I make, but I really do take up space. I have no problem them going on outings, it was understandable as they are together and though they say to include me… I will never be  _their_ type of together. We could never truly be together, humans aren't allowed to be with others of this planet. Not only that, how much time do they have to put into me? Surely it will be too much, over time I think it will be become more apparent that the attention and time put with me will not be worth it.

Rakuyou had mentioned I was close to being transferred over to be a fighter, I am a perfect fit for such a thing. Looking to my hands still held the dexterity to fight back and not stand down to anyone. I toned it down for them, to hope on never being some type of slave and instead still bowed my head to the beings of this planet. No one will come for the humans on this planet and even so, I probably wasn't worthy to do so.

I knew Sabo and Marco meant their affection, but I wonder if I truly was deserving in it. If anything, I felt of being a burden to them more than anything as I lost count on those mistakes. Now to worry about going back to the Alter exam is putting pressure to them and to me as I don't want to go. It's a force I can't fight, but to go every year or so with what they did to me—there was no way they wouldn't be as bad. No wonder most turn back to being aggressive as I have never been through a full session.

A soft whimper leaves me as I leave the rest of my water on the counter and head to a cushion to curl up in as I wasn't needed right now. Though as the passing went with the moons rising, I moved to lay at the door instead with a tight curl of my body as I try not to cry. No matter how much I think they would be better without me…

 _I don't want them to abandon me_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Noises are made while I feel a pushing and confused tones, having me move from the door. Marco steps in with a gaze down in confusion while Sabo groans about some others keeping them back. Seeing those blue-grey eyes, I begin to cry. A flood of emotion emptying from me at the sight of them and I can't contain myself. He looks startled by how sobs are leaving me from my shaking mess and closes the door with feathers ruffled as he seems unsure on what to do. My hands are doing a grabbing motion towards him, having him waste no time to swoop down to grip around me.

"I-I thought, y-you didn't wa-nt me!" Broken sobs leave me while trying to desperately get my body closer to him, ignoring the throbbing as I haven't bothered with the cream.

"Ace, calm, calm!" Marco is cooing in stress while I hear huffing with sharp whines as hands are behind me from Sabo.

"We left a note on the board, love. Shh, shh, no crying." Sabo growls in strains as he tries to wiggle up behind me with tail slinging around my waist, no doubt hitting Marco.

"N-noth-ng lef'!" I try to talk through my blubbering mess of incoherent words and bury my face into Marco, feeling the nuzzling to the top of my head from him.

"There should have, yoi…" Marco sounds confused while there is shifting to cup my face and let's me look to him as I try to calm. "Oh Maiden, Ace… You have been thinking this for these passings…" He looks stressed with a gurgling in his cooing and Sabo shifts me more to be curled in his hold. Tail is gripping me firmly while one hand moves to rub to my back as I am tucked into him now. Clacking shows Marco has moved, and I cough a little with shaky breaths to calm more at the feel of them looking to wanting me here still. "It's broken, Sabo. The note maker seems to have diffused, yoi…" I let a trembling hand making a motion out and Sabo quickly moves his hand to grip it with a nail pressing to my palm a bit.

"Oh no, love… We thought you saw that we got dragged into a meeting, a class required for 'owners' that we had no choice. It's something that surprises us, so we cannot prepare ourselves." Sabo is starting to explain with growls and nuzzles that bring me down from my wrenching. My body is moved, having me dart arms to go around his neck with low whimpers and legs wiggling. "Shh, I'm taking you to the living room to sit, okay?" I bury my face into his neck and grazing his scales while trying to hold back my desperation, but I couldn't help it.

_They are so loving to me._

Getting up to the next floor, Sabo never once releases me as he gets to his side and my back to the cushion while coaxing me to relax. I slowly do with sniffles, rubbing to an eye as he curls fingers to rub along my chest and stomach with soft growls, tail rounding my legs to keep hold. Chest still shaking with my breaths, I look to those mixed eyes that show worry, but a reassurance that he is here for me.

"Ace," Marco coos as he comes in with a tilt of his head and I look to him while waiting for him to continue. "Have… Have you eaten, love?" Worry lingers as I begin looking down while curling to hide myself, hands moving to go around my head to nudge into Sabo to bury away. A hand lines along the side of my stomach and I shiver with a small whimper. "Let me get you food, yoi. You should eat…" A festering of chatters leaves Marco as he moves out of the room and nuzzles are to my head as Sabo continues back to his growling.

"Get the cream as well, Marco!" Sabo hollers after as he continues to comfort me, bringing so much elation that they were here. "We are home, love. We would never leave you," he soothes with hand rubbing my side, claws scrapping me and brings even more reassurance.

It wasn't long before I had food in my belly, a cold vitamin water downed, and cream applied to my aching body. They cuddled me into oblivion and I accepted it all with wiggles and small whimpers as my heart would ache. It never lasts long as they would console me and express how they should have had one of the family check on me—the board no longer seeming reliant. I would tell them how happy I was they were back—but not saying how I thought they would send someone to take me away like they didn't have the heart to be present for it.

Marco even talked with Pops while resting next to me, which showed us all. Though I was mostly shoved into the cushion with small trembles. He was mentioning of getting a couple passings off to spend time with me but keep up with work at home and I felt guilty. Pops sounded boastful about Marco needing to use his vacation passings, making me wonder if he really did or if Pops was trying to make me feel better. Sabo said he would still work on his book, but he would move it to the cushion to stay with me.

It all didn't feel necessary, but I gratefully appreciated it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! Hope you are happy to see the update show up! It's been a while, but whoa-and-behold here is the next chappie! Things start changing for Ace, but the challenges are far from over!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Izo had included some of that numbing herb to the cream and, with Marco's passings off, I had begun feeling almost to my best—physically anyways. I was still mentally exhausted, they never left me out of sight as bathroom trips they made sure to stay near the door for when I come out. Sabo always slung his tail over me as he would be typing, and I would curl into him most times. If Marco was in the cushion taking a break, I would curl in his lap while petting through his wings.

When Marco had to go back to work, he was reluctant, but I had reassured him that I was okay. My emotions were stable enough for him to leave, especially as Sabo would be home with me. They reassured they would be here and for any reason if they weren't then a family member would come over. It went on like this for a yule, me growing more comfortable with no pain lingering physically and became more outgoing once more. They were happy to see this, and I still couldn't help cuddling into them.

"Just for a few, I will be back around the time Marco will." Sabo says with soft huffs as we are in the kitchen and I try not to show my stress of him being away. There is a knocking to the door and he moves to go answer it with a low whine to me. "It will be fine, Ace." He says while I follow. He opens the door to show Izo smiling while coming in and then Haruta right behind her.

Haruta runs over to hug me with a cheer and I take it in before she pulls away to show that grin. "Marco told me you had the Sleenball! That thing is really cool! We could pass it around in the backyard while Izo basks!" She goes on and I could only nod in mild shock of being bombarded with her excitement.

"Calm down, Haruta. Let's get you something to drink and snacks for the porch." Izo claims as I look over to see Sabo being held back by a vine hand and I calm myself. I could tell he was on edge the most of leaving me, even if I was with the family.

"Right, you got your bandana? It's always safe to have the seal on when playing in the yard." Haruta comments while lightly pulling on a hand to the kitchen. I carefully follow, now knowing why Sabo brought that thing out to the table.

"It's on the table, ready for when we go out." I explain as I try to relax more, and she lets go of my hand to go in the fridge and I hear little huffs. I turn as Sabo came up to hug onto me with nuzzles to the side of my head.

"I will be back soon. Let Izo know if you feel overwhelmed or anything, okay? Don't push yourself…" He states. I turn my head to nod before pushing for a nuzzle and giving a few feathered kisses.

"Okay," I can only agree as he soon pulls away, my body tensing a little as I try not to ache.

"Thank you, Izo. Marco or I will be back in a few."

"Oh, everything is fine. You know I love having the chance to plant the little darling." Izo says while Haruta brings a water to me and begins drinking her own.

"You know, you guys have a big yard, even for being in a community area. Pops is  _huge_ , you should come see it sometime. Oh! At Pops' house we wouldn't have to wear the seal since its secluded and fenced! No one could see us! It would be so cool and some of the others would be there!" Haruta is going on as I follow her to the table, where she set her water down.

While still talking of the family, she pulls out her bandana and ties it around her neck like a badge of honor. I look to mine on the table with a frown and carefully grab it. Though it is cloth, it feels like a hundred pounds in my hand with my emotional state of what this symbolizes. I carefully pull it on to begin tying it securely around my neck, but not too tight. As it rests, I am just glad no collar is involved with it and grab my water once more.

"The sleenball is really cool and we could pass it pretty far with the yard you guys have," Haruta is chattering while we move to the deck and leave the door open as Izo shortly follows.

Gathering, the deck is lowered to the ground and I carefully move to the grass after Haruta grabbed my water to put on the table. The sleenball is already on the deck, her grabbing it happily while moving to the—well— _grass_. I step along the lush feeling of little root like tendrils that act like grass, but thicker. I never really knew as from a distance it looks like our grass from Earth.

"Come on, Ace!" Haruta is grinning while lightly bouncing the item in her hands. A smile pulls on my lips as I nod and move along more to be across.

We start off slow before I get more into it, having me grinning as we pass it around with silly moves. Since the house rests in the sky, we could somewhat pass under the home as well, but stayed close to the deck. More of a caution for Izo to keep an eye, and I felt nervous being too close to the sidewalk as I would notice creatures walking along. On a few occasions, I noticed sneers our way from the creatures as we were laughing and having fun, but that also brought hopeful eyes from humans. Any 'pets' being walked would stare in desire for what we had, and I understood how they felt.

"I got it!" I holler as I back up some before catching the wiggly ball—not quite like that splatball with the machine—and have it in two hands.

"Watch it, pest!" I am startled, glancing back as I am not close to the sidewalk, but a creature with more tendrils than I can count glaring to me sharply with four yellow eyes gleaming. This stuttering breath left me as I stare at the fact they were yelling at me when I am five feet into the property still. "Stop staring, disgusting filth!" It happened too quick, the burning and quick snap to my face over eyes startled me.

"Ace!" Haruta shouts as I sprawl back onto my butt while grasping to my face in whimpers.

"Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?!" Izo hollers as I feel hands on me, pulling, as Haruta wants to get me away more. I crawl away with Haruta helping and I hear Izo spatting. "You are on personal property! He is in  _my_  yard, how  _dare_  you attack him!" The vicious tone comes out, hardly giving the other creature room to talk. "I will be sure to press charges for attacking him on property!"

"It's just a  _human_ , what does it matter?! Have it know to look away from beings higher than it!" The other creature lashes back, but Izo makes a noise of tightening vines.

"Say that all you want, but you are on  _personal property_  and assaulted him with no reasoning!" Izo snaps as Haruta finally gets my hands away to view at my face.

"Can you open them, Ace?" I slowly try to, blurry vision and only whimper while closing them back. They are sore, and she gasps lightly. "I-Izo, he needs to be seen. He's bleeding from the eyes." Haruta tries to quickly says, while I hunch shoulders and try to control my trembling frame.

"…  _what?_ " Izo asks in anger before getting the creatures credentials as she promised to press charges and to get it where they would pay for any of my bills. Once it sounded like the creature went off in a flurry of curses, Izo is going to the home to get it all locked up while contacting Marco. Haruta helps me into their vehicle, different than my lovers.

When Izo drove us to the clinic, I had been so nervous as I hardly knew the two with me and neither Marco or Sabo are close by. They called me back promptly due to the blood and I am on a table while the other two had to leave,  _owners only allowed_. It made me nervous, trembling as another creature is in the room with me gathering some things and I can't see.

"Calm, sweetie. We will get you to feeling better in no time." The creature is soft with their words, maybe a female tone to it? A small reassurance is there, but I am still rattled with nerves. She checks my vitals, commenting lightly on them to keep me known on where she is and possibly to soothe me. Knocking is made on the door, "come in." The door hardly makes it open before I know who it is by the cooing and then arms are around me.

"Sshh, I'm here, yoi." I tremble more with a sniffle as I grip to Marco, finally quelling some of my fear. "My sister told me what happened, how bad is the damage?" Marco asks the doctor immediately and I hear a small scruff noise, like clearing of a throat.

"I have yet to examine his eyes, I was waiting for the owner to be present as he was scared." A nod leaves Marco, feeling it slightly before he pulls away with hands gripping to one of mine.

"It's okay, Ace, I am not going anywhere." The reassurance brings me to relax more with hand gripping one that I can.

The doctor checks over my eyes, light shining before she makes a cracking noise once again. "I will administrate some healing spray, but he will need to wear a blindfold for the rest of the passing and probably until the suns rise." She comments while I feel one eye split open and a burst of a cool type  _gel_  goes into my eye. I jerk with whimpers, pulling away wanting to rub, but my other hand is grasped to keep it down. It brings a quacking as it is the doctor, but Marco gives soothing noises. "You cannot rub your eye, it needs to settle on its own." The tone is stern this time, having me freeze in place and noticing a small grip from Marco. "Now the other," she mentions while pulling her hand away and opening my other eye. It's spritzed once more, having me jerk away and closing it. "There, now, I will provide a bind to help prevent movement and such."

The doctor then proceeded to put a blindfold around my head that is secure, like a bandage, and won't move. She told Marco all the things I cannot do and mentioned that binding my arms is always acceptable and most helpful. The mentions have it bring back the fact that I am just a  _pet_ , at least seen by everyone but the family. It would always be like this, I would never be able to be a lover out on a date with them, I will only be a  _pet out on a walk with their owner_.

Leaving the place, Izo was happy to see me better and gave rubs and hugs with promises to plant me next time. It's nice to hear, but I was still upset over the fact of how I truly am. The car ride had been with Marco, him giving coos of worry with small questions and rubs to my head. I merely stayed quiet, hunched in my spot with hands between my legs. Marco still gave coaxes all the way home before we had pulled in as I notice the motion go sideways.

"Ace?" Marco asks as we made it inside and I find the wall to lean into with hands gripping to my sides. "What's the matter, love?" Feathers linger as he moves closer to huddle into me with nuzzles to my head.

"I… I will never be more than just a pet…" I whisper, not able to cry as the gel has clogged the pores from doing so.

He stiffens before giving wispy cooing while gripping me in a tight hold. "No, no you are not a pet, yoi…"

"Is that what you thought when you first picked me up?" The question startles him, I can tell by the way arms tremble and he gives low cooing. "You wanted me to keep Sabo company…"

"As a being, as a friend once we got you comfortable…" Marco fills in, worry lingering as he presses face to my head with ragged coos. "Becoming lovers had been the best thing to happen… We love you so much, yoi. I'm sorry everyone on this planet treats humans differently." A choked noise leaves me while trembling, throat tightened as I let out sob noises even though I can't cry. "Ace… please don't let them get to you…"

"I wasn't wanted on Earth a-and it just feels the same…" I cough while shaking as I feel heavy and Marco is moving to pick me up to keep me close. I'm afraid to grasp around him, confused on if I should even be more than just a pet. If I should even be treated so kindly as they have. Nothing will ever change outside these walls or if someone were to come within.

The creaking brings my attention that we are in the nest and he gets me bundled into blankets. I still shake as he gets me comfortable and I let out more sobs. The fact that he starts to coax with ' _I love you_ ' feathered in only brings the ache. Treating me like a lover is too much of a risk and society would never be kind to the fact. It's not worth the risk… I'm not worth it…

**-o-o-o-o-**

I have no clue when I had fallen asleep, but I was woken later by hushed talking and the tightening around my abdomen. Ears twitch to start listening more to realize it is Vista that is speaking with Marco the most. Nuzzles begin to the top of my head and I begin to notice that I am pulled into a body. Knowing by the soft growls and tail over my waist, Sabo gives huffs with fingers brushing through my hair.

"It's assault," Sabo says lowly with anger in his tone and keeping a grip to me.

"The best I can do is damage to property, you know how the system is." Vista speaks, a light whistle to his tone caused by the hair over his mouth area. "They are ridiculous when it comes to humans…" The comments have me realize that they were talking about what was done to me. When mulling over the fact, it makes me tense as I was  _property_  and not a being, making it feel worse to my aching heart.

"Sshh, Ace…" Sabo whispering lowly while gripping around me with soft growls.

"I want him charged with anything you can, Vista. He's done enough damage to our household, not just physically, yoi." Marco gives a slight screech to his tone of displeasure, creaking noises and shifting near my feet.

"I will do what I can," Vista mentions as I hear the clack of his hooves along the floor.

"It's okay, baby…" Sabo whispers with an airy whine, tone turning to a gravelling of worry. "I love you so much…"

"But you shouldn't…" I whimper, huddling more with hands to my chest and I hear a gravelling from Sabo. Marco is creaking through the nest to come onto the other side of me.

"We can love whoever, no one will stop us from loving you." Marco starts as I feel feathers lining along my side and I tremble.

"I ha-have to wear a collar, I have to a-act like a pet, I  _am_  a pet and always will be…" The words leave me with broken sobs, feeling as my eyes are able to let out tears, probably staining the bandages.

"No, shh, please baby…" Sabo is rattling with choked noises and trying to nuzzle to my head as best as he can.

"I'm just… j-just a  _pet_ …" Sobs wrack my body, not able to stop as the feeling fills me.

It was such a nice thought to be something more, not just a piece of trash in my last world and not a pet in this world. I would never be anything higher, a lowly being that is scarred and use to abuse. I wonder sometimes if it had been better to become a fighter, to never let myself bow down, so I could feel something else than this pain. The pain of wanting love as an actual lover, only for it to be thrown in my face several times that I would  _never_  reach that.

Maybe I was never supposed to.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I could tell they were affected by my sudden mood change, always huddling and finding areas to squeeze into so I could cry. The vet actually had someone come check on me, yanking my head forward and gripping chin tightly. The orders to open eyes, I wanted to cry even harder as they mentioned of possibly needing another round of the gel if the redness didn't clear up. Though, I knew the redness in my eyes was from crying.

When the creature had left, I tucked away into a cabinet to tremble with quiet sobs. Marco and Sabo tried coaxing me out, but it was useless as I didn't budge. The words of  _love_  and  _baby_ brought a heavy ache, just wanting them to realize. Just realize how much I wasn't worth having as a lover and to go back to the thought of company for Sabo. That was what I was originally here for, and it should have stayed that way. If it did, then I would never had fell in love with them. Would have never wanted so much of that love they returned.

"Baby, you need to eat…" Sabo tries as I am curled under the extra room bed near the wall. My back is to him as I don't respond, staying in my spot as the ache is blossoming.

"N-not hungry…" I whisper hoarsely.

"Ace, please…" Sabo lets the plea linger, a soft airy whine lingering as I can tell he was hurt over my isolation.

It didn't help that I heard his editor, Koala, come by to scold him for not giving anything more. This, of course, led to Sabo growling that he had  _more_  important things to worry about. When he said my name, Koala mentioned that  _pets_  do that sometimes, and I had cried again. Sabo had scolded her and actually admitted that I was their lover. Koala had been quiet, seeming to process it all before asking if he was  _insane_. This started an argument that had Koala leaving and not talking to him until he was more  _sane_  about his choices.

Clacking is heard before it stops by the door, "I changed his paperwork, yoi." I hear Marco start, confusion leaving me on what he is talking about.

"Did it go through?" Sabo asks softly, sounding worried.

"Vista found a judge who did… Ace is no longer a pet." The words surprised me, stiffening at the fact they went through the trouble of getting my status changed.

"R-Really?! This… we need to celebrate!" Small scraps are to the ground and I hear huffing under the bed. "Ace, come on, baby. Come look at your document! It's got an approval seal and everything!" The mentioning has me slowly move to be on my stomach and gazing over to Sabo as he is grinning wide with excitement. Curiosity lingers in me, slowly scooting before reaching closer and he helps me out from under the bed. I am brought into arms and Marco comes over with a smile. A paper rests in his hands while he crouches and holds out the paper towards me. I carefully grab to it and notice the highlight over the circled word  _Free Being_  and a signature at the bottom and everything related to pet is gone. I swallowed thickly as I noticed the pressed seal and quiver as I can't believe it. Fresh new tears linger as I pull it to my chest with and give small laughs with sniffling.

"I'm… I can be…"

"You have always been our lover, Ace." Marco mentions and I meet his gaze with blurry vision. His hand moves, claw scrapping as he wipes tears away and giving a soft smile. "We want you to be happy…"

"We dropped the charges on that one creature," Sabo continues and I lean more into him. "Only because it would have held off the approval of status change." A huff lingers before a soft growl happens as nuzzles are to my head. "We wanted you to be free as soon as possible." The whisper has me nuzzle up into him while holding out a hand to let Marco grab.

"Thank you… Th-thank you so much…" I say, the last part coming out hoarse as I was so happy and wanting to cry again, but this time of joy.


End file.
